


Snakes and Shadows

by RogueFlamez



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Conspiracies, Drama, F/M, Murder, Plot, Smut, Theft, another oc is thieves guild leader, brynjolf's accent, crime orgs, dovahkiin is leader of dark brotherhood but not thieves guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFlamez/pseuds/RogueFlamez
Summary: I finally found the courage to post works with my first OC, Kira!-Based on a note I found in the Thieves Guild in the game that implied that there is a new organisation trying to be like the Thieves Guild.Far in the Reach, in the corrupt underbelly of Markarth, a new organisation is slowly growing that threatens to break apart both the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. Contracts for both the Guild and the Brotherhood are being hijacked, and Kira and Svetlana work to keep their organisations tight knit as they work to fight this new enemy. Will Kira be able to resolve this without exposing herself? Will the true organisations fall apart?  Gods willing, Kira and Brynjolf can put a stop to the new and dangerous cult.
Relationships: Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. The Dragonborn Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken some liberties with this fic. There's no real confirmation of Brynjolf's age and I've made some timeline changes as follows: I am going to say that he joined the Thieves Guild when he was 14, one year before Mercer betrayed the guild, and that it was only 20 years before the canon of Skyrim (25 years is a long ass time, the guild should have fully died by then, imo). 20 years later --> canon Skyrim (201) he would be 35 --> canon of this story (203) he is 37.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several years of writing stories with my OC, Kira, I have finally found the courage to post some of the stories! Well, just this one for now. If you want more information on Kira or my other OCs, go and head to my blog kiraofmanyuniverses dot tumblr dot com. Search the tags "my ocs" or "fic stuff".

"Maven sold Honeyside?" Brynjolf asked skeptically.

Svetlana, the leader of the Thieves Guild since Mercer was decommissioned, nodded, her sharp features punctuating her serious tone, "Yes. And the new owner is not to be messed with. They've had dealings with me and Delvin before, they're a trusted friend."

Brynjolf would ask what sort of business dealings they'd had, but in this line of work, that question would be as helpful as talking to a skeever.

"Is there anything I should know?" he asked instead, a safer alternative.

Svetlana nodded, "I was getting there," she explained, though her tone sounded indifferent, "She's a very... unique individual. A thane in every hold, the Dragonborn-"

"Wait, the Dragonborn is going to be living here, in Riften?" Brynjolf interrupted, baffled.

"Yes, her organization is running into the same issue as ours and she has moved here for now to try and work with us to solve this issue."

"What kind of an organization does she have?"

Svetlana smirked, "She's the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Really Bryn, after all this time you've spent dwelling in the shadows, you'd think that you'd at least know your neighbors."

Brynjolf gaped, "I mean, I'd heard rumors, whispers, but nothing solid."

"Well, they're true," Svetlana said, serious again, "Though I suppose she'd be quite happy to learn that even her fellow criminals are in the dark about her true identity."

Brynjolf grunted in agreement, privacy and anonymity was the backbone of thieving and murdering.

"Wait, you said her organization is having the same issues as us?"

Svetlana nodded grimly, "Yes. Several of the Brotherhood's recent contracts have been left unfulfilled as someone else has taken them on. Luckily for the Brotherhood, however, one of the men who tried to hijack a contract was caught and arrested in Whiterun. Now the news is spreading that there is another organization hijacking Brotherhood contracts. There haven't been anymore hijackings in the Brotherhood since then."

"So now, they're trying to help us."

"Yes, and-" Svetlana was cut off as the sound of the door to the Ragged Flagon echoed through the cistern.

Brynjolf turned from the desk and watched as a woman, flanked by an armored woman, walked in. He had heard that the Dragonborn was a beautiful woman, and one that knew how to use her charms to influence others, but Brynjolf was certainly not expecting those rumors to be insufficient. Usually, rumors are great exaggerations, but Brynjolf doubted there was a way to appropriately describe the beauty of one of the most powerful women in the world. Her hair fell to her shoulders in auburn curls, her face was soft, with a gentle, sloping nose and beautiful, plump lips. She was fit and well muscled, arms visibly muscular as they bulged in her sleeves. She was wearing a simple red and white dress, a circlet, and a strange amulet that sat nestled in her bountiful cleavage.

"Glad to see you made it in one piece," Svetlana greeted, voice uncharacteristically warm.

The Dragonborn smiled slightly, "Glad to see this old place is still up and running. Though I'm surprised I didn't run into Delvin in the Flagon. Did you send him off on a job, Svettie?"

"Just got back from one, actually. Old coot is probably sleeping the day away."

The Dragonborn woman laughed, "Ah, well. I was hoping to see him."

Her attention then shifted to Brynjolf, "I'm guessing you're Brynjolf? I've heard a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you."

"Aye, lass," the man replied politely, "I've been hearing a little about you, too, but not your name."

The woman's eyes flashed briefly to Svetlana, who nodded minutely.

"I'm Kira. Kira Merrin."

"It's a pleasure, lass."

The answering smile Kira flashed him was brief, but seemed genuine before the mood shifted.

"As you know, I haven't disclosed all the information my associates and I have gathered, yet," Kira said turning to Svetlana and sitting on the chair across from the desk, "My organization was able to smuggle the woman captured in Whiterun to our sanctuary for questioning."

Brynjolf was impressed, "How'd you pull that off, lass?"

Kira gave him a sly, pleased smile, "Friends in high and low places."

The woman standing behind her scoffed lightly, looking amused. Svetlana was less outwardly impressed and continued the conversation.

"Well, has she given you any information?"

Kira shook her head, "No. And we haven't used our more, er, persuasive methods yet. We actually wanted a Guild member there when we get her to talk."

Svetlana nodded, "That's reasonable. I will send someone with you for the questioning then. Have you any other information?"

"Well," Kira started speculatively, "Her name is Sovia, she's an Imperial, high born from the way she talks. Dunno anything else about her really, other than she's a mouthy bint."

"Charming," Brynjolf replied sarcastically, "Now what about on our end? What do you need from us?"

"For one, only discuss this with your inner circle where no one else can listen in," Kira said pointedly, "My associates and I fear that our organizations each have a rat. I cast a spell so that no one else can hear us right now, but in the future I think we should use more caution."

"Understood," Svetlana agreed, "The idea crossed my mind that we have a rat, but I don't know how to figure out who."

"It has to be one of the newer members. Those of us who have been here since Mercer was still guild leader would never betray the Guild," Brynjolf added.

"I left one of my most loyal companions back in the sanctuary to keep an eye on things," Kira sighed, "We're postponing all jobs for a while, and I'm having to pay my members out of pocket."

Svetlana's lips thinned, "I don't know if we can get away with that, here."

Kira hummed in assent, "I figured. Even I don't have bottomless pockets. I want to get this whole shit show over with."

"I think you and Brynjolf should go to your sanctuary," Svetlana said, "Find out what's going on together."

Kira turned to look at Brynjolf then, standing up and quickly summoning a bright, floating light with some magic as she appraised him. The man sent a glance to Svetlana, but the woman looked amused.

"How are your combat skills?" Kira asked him, not looking at his face as she grabbed one of his wrists and examined his hand.

"Er, pretty sharp, I guess," the Nord man answered honestly.

Svetlana scoffed, "Don't be so modest, it doesn't suit you, Bryn."

Brynjolf huffed and Kira giggled lightly, "Well, I have a disguise for you, then. You can pose as one of my personal guards. I hope you don't mind having to wear a different armor set on the road."

Brynjolf lifted a brow at the lass, making eye contact with her. In the bright light, her eyes were a beautiful hazel, flecked with green. He could get lost in those eyes if he wasn't careful.

"Nothing too clunky, lass," he conceded with a smile.

The Dragonborn beamed brightly, showing off straight, white teeth that glinted in the glaring magic light. She then turned to her companion and said, "Serana, buy some armor from Grelka, leather. Drop it off at Honeyside, if you would please. I want you leaving ahead of us to let our friends back home know what's going on."

"Alright," the other woman, Serana, replied before strutting off.

Brynjolf could've sworn her eyes seemed to glow.

"Having her ride tonight? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Svetlana questioned dubiously.

Kira smiled secretively, "Serana does much better at night."

Svetlana gave pause for a moment before seeming to let it go, probably realizing it didn't matter. Though Brynjolf was still wildly curious.

Kira seemed unphazed and continued on, "Come to my home tonight when it's dark so no one sees you," she said to the red haired man.

Brynjolf grinned, "How could any man resist an invitation like that?"

Svetlana scoffed and Kira laughed wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this intrigued you! I'm actually very proud of the fact that I've been able to write a story with a real plot lol.


	2. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not over the fact they made Brynjolf ugly in TES: Legends smh.

The moons were high in the sky over Riften that night as Kira sat at her table in Honeyside. Her window was open, and the cool, lakeside breeze blew in gently. It was refreshing and one of the many reasons Kira loved Riften almost as much as Inigo did. She wished he could have come down with her and Serana, but she knew his talents were best utilized back at the sanctuary in Dawnstar. By the Divines, how could things have become such a mess? Kira sighed, she knew something would happen to muck up the Brotherhood again, but she did not expect it come so soon after its newfound prowess and success. Hopefully, Sovia would prove useful to her and Brynjolf.

At the thought of the redheaded Nord, Kira frowned. It was about time he should have been here, his armor was waiting for him in the chest at the foot of Kira's bed.

Suddenly, a knock on her door startled Kira from her thoughts and she hastily got up from her chair.

"Speak his name, and so shall he appear," she muttered as she shuffled over to the door.

She cracked it open at first, confirming it was him, before opening it fully and smiling at him.

"I almost thought you'd gotten lost," she teased as he stepped inside, footsteps quiet but assured.

The man chuckled, "Sorry, lass, had some business to take care of."

"Ah, of course, mister Second-in-Command."

Kira couldn't hide the amusement in her tone and was pleased to see that Brynjolf was amused, too.

"Sorry to make you do this, I just thought it would draw less attention if you weren't noticed. You'll be in disguise when we leave tomorrow, and my carriage will be waiting for us across the lake."

"Very sneaky, lass," Brynjolf praised, sounding truly impressed.

Kira preened, "Thank you. Now help yourself to anything you want and then feel free to use my guest bed downstairs."

The man looked like he was about to say something, but simply nodded with a polite smile.

"Alright, good night lass."

Kira wished him the same and watched as he descended the steps. Once she heard the door downstairs close, Kira collapsed back into her chair with a sigh. She hoped that he would feel more comfortable talking with her soon, the task they were undertaking required trust. She'd had business with the Guild before, and she trusted Svettie and Delvin, and since they trusted Brynjolf, she would, too. She could tell he was hesitant to trust her in return, and she wondered if she was being naive. Well, probably not, after all she'd been through already. Maybe she was just desperate because of the current situation. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. Brynjolf would trust her, or he wouldn't and she would have to live with whichever he chose.

With a sigh, Kira stood up and walked to her bed, untying her corset and letting it fall to the floor before sliding under the covers of her bed. She was so tense, she could only hope she would be able to sleep. 

* * *

Sleep did come, eventually, and Kira was able to wake up feeling mildly refreshed. She was surprised to see that Brynjolf was already up and dressed in the leather armor Serana had bought the previous day. He was sitting at Kira’s dining table, back to her and eating something. The light was just beginning to shine inside, sunbeams falling across Kira’s face and she knew what had woken her up. With a stretch and a sigh, Kira swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, bending down to pick her corset off the floor. She shimmied it back on and laced it as well as she could before making her way over to the table and sitting across from Brynjolf.

“Mornin’, lass,” he greeted.

“Mornin’,” she echoed, “We can leave as soon as we eat. It’s a long day ahead of us.”

“Aye, I figured that,” Brynjolf replied, amused, “Where are we stopping?”

Kira picked up some bread and took a bite, answering after she swallowed, “We’ll be passin’ through Ivarstead for lunch and spendin’ the night in Riverwood. It’s a day-long trip, but thankfully tomorrow’s trip is much shorter to get us to our final stopping point in Dawnstar.”

The red haired man nodded, “Alright, anything else I should know?”

“The roads are dangerous, but I’m guessing you knew that already,” Kira started, “But some of the paths are quite treacherous and I know how to navigate them, so stick close to me and do what I say when we get to those rough patches.”

“Aye, lass, that sounds reasonable.”

Kira smiled, “I’ll grab my things and we can go when you’re ready,” she said as she finished her bread.

Brynjolf pointed to a backpack at his feet, “I’m all ready to go.”

Nodding, Kira quickly put on her boots and checked to make sure all that she wanted was in her trunk. She had her bow, two swords, her armor, and extra clothes and jewelery packed there. She kept potions, snacks, and two books in her backpack. She slung the backpack on and grabbed each end of the chest, hefting it up and turning to Brynjolf.

“Let’s go.”

The man got up and slung his pack on before balking at her, “Do you need help with that, lass?”

Kira laughed, “You’ll find I’m no ordinary woman.”

The man mumbled something under his breath and followed her out her back door. She set the trunk down on the back porch before locking up Honeyside, grateful that Iona would be arriving soon. Then, the duo made their way to a rowboat docked by the porch. Kira placed the chest inside and settled in, Brynjolf following. He offered to row, and Kira raised no objections. She peered about, taking in the morning fog that had settled over the Rift, the morning air fresh and clean.

“It is lovely, isn’t it?” Brynjolf questioned, “Don’t see the sky much, living in the Cistern.”

Kira watched him as he stared at the sky and smiled, “You’re always welcome in Honeyside.”

Brynjolf quirked a brow, “And risk your reputation? How bold of you, lass.”

“I’m sure you could wear a disguise,” Kira chuckled.

“Well, then folks will talk about the strange man who comes into your home.”

“That’s hardly the worst rumor I could have,” Kira replied, “Some folks in the Reach think I’m a Forsworn.”

Both of Brynjolf’s brows rose this time, “How in Oblivion did that happen?”

“I’ll tell you once we’re on the trail, we’re almost to shore.”

The man nodded, but his confused look did not leave his face. He rowed them as close as he could to the shore, wedging the small boat in the mud before the two of them hopped out and walked to the carriage waiting for them. Kira was glad they had to leave at the south gate, it was always less trafficked than the north gate and they made their way to the carriage unseen. It was smaller than those found at the cities, and covered, too. Kira lifted the trunk up and slid it in before hopping up with Brynjolf on her tail.

“Good to see you, ma’am,” Gunjar greeted amicably from the driver’s bench.

Kira smiled, “Hello, Gunjar. Off to Ivarstead, please.”

The old Nord nodded and flicked the reigns, and they were off.

“What’s this you were saying about the Forsworn?” Brynjolf asked then.

Kira laughed, “Well, I was framed for murder and put into prison. The only way to escape was by helping the Forsworn king escape, too.”

Brynjolf seemed to shiver, “Cidhna mine,” he said lowly, “I’ve only heard horror stories about it.”

Kira’s amused smile turned to something gentler, more melancholy, “It was miserable. But it helped me show the corruption in the city, so at least something good came of that experience.”

Brynjolf gave Kira a puzzled look but didn’t say anything and she didn’t question him about it, opting to ask another instead.

“This may seem a silly question, but have you been to prison?”

Brynjolf’s face relaxed into a smile, “Oh, aye, lass. Plenty of times when I was starting out. Nothing in over ten years, though.”

“Oh? How long have you been in this line of work?”

Brynjolf chuckled, “Uh uh, lass. You need to answer another one if you want me to answer another.”

Kira pouted, “Alright.”

The man smiled triumphantly, “How did the mighty Dragonborn end up as an assassin?”

Kira leaned back in her seat, “Now that’s a big question,” she mused, licking her lips, “It happened a couple months before the year 202, I don’t remember when exactly, but I stole a kill from the Brotherhood.”

Before she continued, Brynjolf barked out a laugh, “That’s a little ironic, considering the situation, isn’t it lass?”

Kira rolled her eyes, “Yes, yes. Now, Astrid kidnapped me, had me make it up to the Brotherhood, and then invited me to join.”

“And why did you?”

Kira shot him a look, “My turn, mister.”

Brynjolf looked amused, “Alright, alright. I’ll answer your previous question, then. I’ve been a thief for over twenty years now.”

Kira couldn’t hide the surprise on her face, much to the man’s amusement. He didn’t look that old, maybe he started young? Or he really was older than he looked. Most men start to go soft and weaker in their 40s, but Brynjolf was muscular and handsome and…

“Your turn again, lass,” he said, breaking her from her thoughts.

Kira bit her lip, “Well, when you deal with the Divines and Daedra as much as I do, you tend to realize that things happen for a reason. Being Dragonborn has made me a very popular champion among the different beings controlling our lives. I decided to follow the signals.”

With the look on his face, Kira was certain that Brynjolf only had more questions now.

“How old are you?” the woman asked, steering the conversation on.

“Thirty-seven,” Bryn answered frankly, “You?”

“I’m twenty-four, but I’ll be twenty-five before the year ends.”

Brynjolf smiled, eyes glimmering, “Aye, I figured something like that.”

They continued their game of questions, slowly getting to know each other, both of them unable to remember the last time they had been able to do this. To just talk and laugh and tease. They were an hour or so from Ivarstead when the wagon jerked to a stop. With a frown Kira looked up front.

“Gunjar?”

“Sorry, ma’am,” the man said lowly, “But there’s bandits ahead.

Kira cursed and bent down, opening her chest and pulling out her swords and strapping them to her waist.

“What are you doin’, lass?’ Brynjolf questioned, “You’re not even wearing armor.”

Kira sent him a brief smile, “I don’t need it.”

That did not seem to appease the man, “I’m coming with you.”

Kira shrugged, “Alright.”

She hopped out of the wagon and walked around to the front, Brynjolf trailing behind her. Glancing around, Kira saw about half a dozen bandits, and she figured there were more hiding nearby. Two were on each side of the road, and two stood in the middle, blocking the way forward. One of them was a large, burly man who stepped forward.

“Hand over your gold, or my friends and I will take it.”

Kira came to a stop about six feet away from him, “No, thank you,” she said cheerily, placing a hand on the pommel of her right sword.

The man glared and his comrades looked impatient, “We ain’t asking, sweetheart.”

“That’s a little rude, don’t you think.”

She could hear Brynjolf shifting behind her, and knew he was getting tense.

With a growl, the large man stepped forward, axe raised, but Kira was faster. With one slice of her sword, the man’s arms were on the ground and he collapsed into a bloody heap. With a shout, Kira called upon her Dragon Aspect, feeling the power course through her and her body become as tough as a dragon’s. The rest of the bandits let out battle cries and swarmed upon her. She grinned. With both swords out, now, she nimbly rolled and dodged attacks, slicing at the bandits’ legs as she went. She spared a glance at Brynjolf, pleased to see he was holding up well, two bandits lying on the ground beneath him. With one last swing of Kira’s sword, the last bandit fell to the ground. Panting, she walked to a nearby tree and grabbed some moss, wiping her swords clean of blood. She turned back to return to the wagon, noticing Brynjolf staring at her curiously.

“Svettie was right,” she said to him, “You are good in a fight.”

“What in Oblivion was that magic you did when you shouted?”

“It’s one of my powers I’ve learned as Dragonborn, Dragon Aspect. I take on physical strength and toughness and power like dragons have.”

Brynjolf nodded silently and the duo returned to the wagon. As they started moving again, he spoke.

“I’ve never seen someone look so beautiful in a fight.”

The words had slipped out, unbidden, and Brynjolf snapped his mouth shut as he watched the reaction of the woman in front of him. At first she looked taken aback, then a sly smile made its way onto her lips.

“You’re not so bad, yourself,” she said, voice teasing, “I was quite surprised to learn you’re nearing forty.”

Inwardly, Brynjolf preened at her words, but he feigned hurt as he said, “No need to remind a man.”

Kira laughed, and he found himself loving the sound of it. It was loud and far from musical, but it was so carefree and genuine. That meant she trusted him enough to let go. The rest of the ride was filled with banter as the sky darkened and the moons rose into the sky. The golden light of the setting sun cast long shadows over the path, and Kira used her magic to create the same bright light as she did in the Flagon yesterday. Soon, the sound of rushing water greeted their ears and Brynjolf recognized where they were. They were finally on the last stretch to Riverwood. Kira looked excited, unable to sit still as her eyes kept darting to the path ahead.

“What’s got you so excited, lass?” Brynjolf asked, amused.

Kira smiled, “Old friends.”

They stopped just outside the village’s gate before Brynjolf could question further, and Kira was running out of the wagon and into town. Brynjolf followed hurriedly, watching as she and another woman embraced happily.

“Kira! It’s so good to see you again,” the local woman said, “It’s been too long.”

Kira stepped back from the hug, “I know, Camilla, it’s been…”

The woman, Camilla, just smiled in understanding and grabbed both of Kira’s hands, “You don’t have to say anything. We know you’ve been busy.”

The woman stood in silence for a moment before Camilla finally noticed Brynjolf. Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

“Who’s this then?” she asked.

Kira turned and smiled at him, “This is Bryn. Newest member of my guard.”

Camilla seemed to relax at the introduction, but only marginally.

“Pleasure to meet you, Bryn,” she said, “I hope you’re taking very good care of our dear Kira, here.”

Brynjolf smiled assuringly, “Aye, though she does quite nicely on her own.”

Camilla smiled at him then, “Very true,” she said before turning her attention back to Kira, “Lucan and Hadvar will want to see you, they’re both in the inn.”

The two women linked arms and started walking toward the Sleeping Giant Inn.

“Hadvar’s here?” Kira questioned, “I thought Tullius still had him assigned in Solitude?”

Brynjolf tuned out the rest of the conversation, then. He knew it was beyond stupid to be jealous, but he could not stop himself from envying Hadvar for knowing this woman and fighting alongside her before him.   
Once the trio entered the inn, a cacophony of cheers greeted them. Shouts of Kira’s name filling the air as the townsfolk said hello. She greeted each of them by name with a smile, and Brynjolf’s heart warmed at the sight. He knew this woman was well-loved throughout Skyrim, but seeing it in person was different. There was the love and respect she had gained as Dragonborn, and then there was the love and respect she had gained as Kira, a friend to these people. She wasn’t an untouchable hero or legend, she was a common person thrust into a destiny she had no say in. The last person Kira greeted in the Inn was a man with brown hair and an Imperial uniform. The two of them embraced tightly, grinning.

“Glad to see you’re still kicking, my friend,” Hadvar said, stepping back and gripping Kira by the forearms.

The woman laughed, “Same to you. I was worried one of those nobles might have gone and irritated you to death.”

“Bah,” Hadvar shrugged, “I’ve had plenty of practice dealing with annoying nobles by working with you.”

The inn filled with laughter at that, and the innkeeper shook his head.

“If you fight, do it outside,” he chuckled.

“Hah, as if Hadvar could take her,” one of the townspeople yelled.

More laughter followed, and Kira and Hadvar were grinning madly.

“Alright, alright,” the latter said with mock annoyance, “How about some drinks for the Dragonborn and her friend.”

More cheers erupted and Kira slunk over to stand beside Brynjolf, fingers brushing his.

“Are they always like this?” he asked her.

Kira shook her head with a smile, “Not unless there’s something to celebrate.”

The innkeeper made his way over, then, and guided Kira and Brynjolf to the largest room in the far back of the inn.

“Make yourself at home,” he said, “I’ll bring food and drinks in a bit.”

Kira smiled, “Thanks, Orgnar. Gunjar is outside with the carriage.”

Orgnar nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Kira let out a long sigh and collapsed into one of the chairs at the table in the corner of the room. Brynjolf sat at the table and gave her a questioning look.

“Don’t you want to see your friends?”

Kira nodded, “Yes, but I need food, first. They understand.”

Brynjolf nodded, “You’re very close with everyone here.”

The question in that sentence went unspoken and Kira smiled wistfully, “These people helped me when I had nothing. Especially Hadvar, Camilla, and Lucan. I’d be dead without them.”

Brynjolf knew there was more to the story, but didn’t push it. Kira had been so open and willing to share with him, even after knowing him for just a day, so he would let her continue to open up at her own pace. Besides, there was still plenty he was hiding, too.

The door opened again soon, and a blond Nord came in carrying Kira’s chest followed by Orgnar with two bottles of mead and two bowls of stew. The blond set the chest down at the foot of the bed and Orgnar placed the food and drink on the table before eying Kira and Brynjolf.

“Will you be needing a second room?” he asked.

Kira’s eyes darted to the blond man before falling back on Orgnar, “No, there’s plenty of extra space in here,” she said, emphasizing the words extra space.

Orgnar’s stoic face quirked into a smirk for a brief second before he nodded and left the room with the other man. Brynjolf then grinned slyly at Kira.

“Are you planning on sharing that bed with me, lass?” he teased.

Kira flushed lightly and shook her head, “You wish. Follow me.”

Brynjolf stood and followed her curiously to the dresser against the wall of the room. He watched as she opened it before pushing on the back panel. Brynjolf chuckled as it disappeared and showed a stairway down to a secret basement.

“You really are sneaky,” he praised as he followed her inside.

“I can’t really take credit for this,” Kira admitted, “A friend of mine had this built long ago. I just took it over since she left.”

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Brynjolf whistled in amazement. There was a second bed in the room, but what really struck his fancy was the large tub.

“You can sleep down here,” Kira said, “I’ll have Orgnar bring some water for the bath, too.”

“Can we share that?”

“Go drown.” 


	3. Revelry in Riverwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit warning for this chapter! And yes, there is an Outlander reference in this. I'm such a slut for that show. (literally, my mind is Skyrim, Witcher, and Outlander).

After their meal, Kira and Brynjolf rejoined the crowd in the main part of the inn, making sure to have Orgnar fetch water for the bath.

Brynjolf mainly kept to himself next to Kira, watching her interactions. She was relaxed here, but didn’t tell anyone the truth about why she was in town. The townsfolk would likely not react well to learning that she was a part of the Dark Brotherhood, let alone its leader.

At one point, when Brynjolf was ready to fall into bed, Camilla darted out of the inn and returned a few minutes later with a lute. Kira smiled, a melancholy smile, and took it from her, brushing her fingers over it lovingly.

“I didn’t know when you would be coming back, but I couldn’t just get rid of it,” Camilla said fondly.

Kira smiled, tears in her eyes, “Thank you, Camilla.”

The inn fell silent as Kira plucked the strings, tuning the instrument carefully. Brynjolf watched with rapt attention as Kira started to play.

“Sing me a song of a lass that is gone, say could that lass be I?” she sang, her voice melodic and bright, outshining the beautiful plucking of the lute.

Brynjolf was captivated.

“Merry of soul, she sailed on a day, over the sea to Skye.”

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen.

“Billow and breeze, islands and seas, mountains of rain and sun. All that was good, all that was fair all that was me is gone.”

A pause, no one breathed.

“Sing me a song of a lass that is gone, say could that lass be I? Merry of soul, she sailed on a day, over the sea to Skye.”

Kira drew out that last note, longer and at a higher pitch than earlier in the song. When she stopped, the Inn was silent before applause broke out in the crowd. Kira smiled, but looked lost in her own world. The townsfolk seemed to understand and backed off, letting Brynjolf guide Kira back to their room. He locked the door behind them and watched as she tenderly set the lute down on the table. She stood over it for a minute, running her fingers across the strings.

“That was very beautiful, lass,” Brynjolf praised softly, breaking the silence.

Kira turned to him with a teary smile, “Thank you.”

“You should go to bed, lass,” he urged her gently.

She shook her head, “Not yet. I need that bath.”

“Aye, but won’t the water be cold by now?”Kira smiled and raised a hand, flames flickering on her fingertips, “That won’t be a problem.”

Brynjolf smiled and watched her descend the steps. The smile fell away once he heard the door below close. He sat on the edge of the bed and started removing his armor, digging in his backpack for spare clothes and putting them on before sitting in one of the chairs again. He thought about the past two days, and all that he had learned and seen of Kira. She was, outside of her assassin work, kind. She was also clever, funny, strong, independent, powerful, and beautiful. But Brynjolf could tell she was also very sad and lonely. She couldn’t tell her friends about her secret life, and most of her followers were warriors. From what he had learned, Brynjolf knew Kira loved them all and they were the fiercest of friends, but there was still a piece missing. They all technically worked for her, except for Inigo and Serana, but even those two were free spirits who craved adventure and weren’t ones to stay in place for too long. Brynjolf had a strong feeling that Kira wanted permanence and commitment. Maybe even a family.

The thought of waking up to her in bed with him every morning flashed through his mind quickly and he shook his head. He didn’t want such commitment. Right?

That was a lie.

Brynjolf buried his face in his hands. Gods, he wanted that, he wanted that so bad. Someone who loved and understood him, someone who he would wake up to in the morning, someone who was his home.   
For as long as he could remember, he was a thief, living in the underground and bedding lasses only for release. There was never any romance or family. Well, the guild was family, and they were all closer since Svetlana had taken over, but it wasn’t the same.

Brynjolf jolted upright as he heard the door below open. He stood up and watched Kira reenter the room, wearing only a loose shift.

Brynjolf’s dark mood instantly cleared at the sight. The lace that kept the neckline of the shift closed was untied and the shift was falling down one of Kira’s shoulders, exposing her soft-looking skin.

“Downstairs is all yours,” Kira said brightly, “Don’t have too much fun in the tub.”

Brynjolf nearly choked on his own spit, but schooled himself.

“No promises.”

He turned away before Kira could respond, hearing her intake of breath. He moved down the steps as casually as possible, but once the door was closed he rushed to undress. He stepped into the tub, sighing gratefully that it was still hot. While the hot water did wonders for his muscles and the grime, it did nothing to help his straining desire. As he washed himself, Brynjolf closed his eyes and imagined smaller, sword-roughened hands running across his body instead. His eyes shot open when he realized there would be no way to hide the evidence if he touched himself. His gaze dropped into the tub, and nearly whooped in relief when he saw a drain stopper. He pulled on it, ecstatic when the water started draining from the tub. He quickly stopped the drain back up again, however, and returned his attention to his cock. Brynjolf once again closed his eyes, imagining the hand that was pleasuring himself was not really his. He imagined Kira’s seductive, teasing face hovering over his as she stroked him.

“I thought I said not to have too much fun in the tub,” she said in his imagination.

Brynjolf gasped, “Kira!”

In his mind, he heard her pleased giggle, “So easy…”

Brynjolf worked himself frantically, grunting when he finished. Panting, he stepped out of the water, not wanting to bathe in his own seed, and bent down to unstop the drain. He watched as evidence of his pleasure swirled away. With a sigh, he dried himself with the cloth laid out before throwing on his tunic and tucking himself into the bed. His eyes shut fast, and he was asleep before long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, love yall!


	4. Northward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter! I have about 20 or so chapters of this fic already written, so there's plenty more in store. However, classes start up for me in a couple days so my writing schedule will be slowed. I am glad university is starting up again though, lol. It'll be nice to have a schedule and routine.

Their departure from Riverwood was emotional, as Brynjolf expected, and Kira was distant as the carriage pulled away from the small village. Brynjolf let her be in peace, not bothering with their game of questions that day. Instead, he watched the scenery, eyes following the birds and deer and bugs that danced about.

When Whiterun came into view, Kira also turned to look out from under the wagon cover. Brynjolf watched her, instead. There was a wistful look in her eyes as she watched the passersby, eyes always shifting to the walls of the town itself.

“This is the hold I first became a Thane in,” Kira said casually as they crossed a bridge, “It was the same day I learned I was Dragonborn.”

She didn’t elaborate any further, so Brynjolf didn’t ask anymore.

“I remember that day, when the Graybeards shouted for you,” he said, “I was on a job in Ivarstead. I thought my ears were blasted off.”

That made Kira crack a smile, “Aye, very few can withstand the force of the collective voice of the Graybeards.”

“Can you?”

The lass nodded, amusement painting her features, “Oh, yes. It was one of the first tests they gave me when I met. Lovely feeling, it is. Being shouted at by some old codgers.”

Brynjolf barked out a laugh at that, “Oh, I’m sure.”

Kira joined him in laughter, and Brynjolf’s eyes couldn’t help but fall to her exposed throat. It was slender and long, and he wanted to graze his tongue and teeth over the skin there. A distant roar broke him from his imaginings, and he and Kira both tensed at the sound.A dragon was close by.

They were just by Loreius farm, and there was plenty of empty field nearby if need be, but Brynjolf had never fought a dragon and really did not want to give it a go now.

Another roar, closer this time.

Kira cursed and shouted, “Gunjar, let us out and you take the wagon to Loreius farm and stay safe.”

“Aye, ma’am,” the old man said, sounding eager to do what she said.

Brynjolf couldn’t blame him.

Kira gestured for him to exit the wagon first, and he did, hearing the trunk open behind him. There was a rustling of fabric and Brynjolf realized that the lass was changing into her armor. The situation was dire enough that he was only mildly tempted to peek, most of his attention focused on the sky. He saw the dragon circling the hills to the East, far too close for comfort.

“Let’s go,” Kira said, then, from behind him.

He turned and saw that she had thrown on a fierce looking helmet and dragon plate armor. He had no idea how she did it so fast, but noticed it seemed to slide on like a bulky shirt and trousers. Her bow and arrows were strapped to her back and both her swords were strapped to her waist. And, like an arrow, she was off, sprinting full speed toward the great beast. Brynjolf hesitated for a second, realizing the wagon had gone, but then followed after her. There were Whiterun guards shooting arrows at the dragon, but they did very little. Instead, Kira shouted in that strange dragon tongue, releasing a shimmering blue pulse into the sky that seemed to latch onto the dragon. It roared angrily and descended, giving Kira the opportunity to draw her swords and lunge at it. With a battle cry, she jumped on the dragon’s neck and dove her swords into either side. For most creatures, that would be a fatal blow, but the dragon just screamed and thrashed, throwing Kira off of it and crashing into a nearby boulder.

Kira cried out as she hit it and Brynjolf felt his heart stop.

“Kira!” he cried out, realizing his mistake when the dragon turned to him.

With a scowl, he unsheathed his sword and rolled out of the way of the dragon’s snapping fangs. More arrows hit the beast, and Brynjolf managed a fair slice across its neck, near its existing wounds. There was another shout, and a blast of fire engulfed the dragon, which shrieked in agony. Brynjolf chanced a look and saw that Kira had gotten up and was already darting for the dragon again. She dodged it’s teeth, sliding in the dirt underneath it’s head, and slicing open its underbelly. With a final roar, the mighty beast collapsed into the ground, dead. Kira rolled from under it, filthy and panting, before sheathing her swords.

The next part would sit in Brynjolf’s memories for the rest of his life.

The scales of the dragon seemed to evaporate into the air and a whooshing sound could be heard as a bright glow swirled around it before moving to swirl around Kira. It was like nothing Brynjolf had ever seen before, and he figured this must be what it looked like when the Dragonborn absorbed a dragon’s soul.

Once it finished, Kira collapsed to her knees and Brynjolf rushed to her side.

“Are you alright, lass?” he asked frantically as he knelt beside her.

The woman let out what sounded like an affirmative grunt and leaned into him, sagging against his shoulder. Carefully, Brynjolf wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her upright. Gunjar was driving the wagon back onto the road when the duo approached it, and Brynjolf gently helped Kira up and inside. With shaky hands, the Breton lass removed her helmet and let it drop back into the chest before shakily removing her steel chest plate. Brynjolf hastily looked away, not daring to look back until the sound of rustling fabric ceased and the chest was closed.

When he looked back at her, he frowned, “You look like death, lass.”

Kira laughed weakly, “Ah, it happens every time. Shouting is quite tiring and absorbing a soul can be quite draining, too.”

“You can sleep, Kira,” Brynjolf urged, “No need to keep me entertained.”

Said woman smiled tiredly at him, “Thank you.”

The man nodded and sent her a reassuring smile as she lay sideways on the bench, resting against her backpack, head pillowed on the bedroll rolled atop it. Her body went slack and her breathing slowed almost as soon as she closed her eyes, showing just how tired she was. Brynjolf watched her sleeping, peaceful face with a fond smile, amazed that the lass could stay asleep on the rough terrain of Skyrim. For someone who constantly had to watch her back, she sure was a heavy sleeper. Benefits of having loyal companions with you at all times, Brynjolf figured.

A partner like that was not something you always had as a thief, it worked well for not attracting suspicion, but meant you were on your own when things went sideways. Brynjolf was lucky that things hadn’t gone sideways for him in a while, but he wouldn’t mind having a skilled partner to watch his back. However, he didn’t want (or trust) anyone in the Guild to be that for him. The other old-timers like him were all pretty much loners, and the new bloods were still learning not to get caught.

Brynjolf’s mind wandered from there, thinking about the guild and wondering what everyone was doing, if they were safe.   
Before he knew it, the wind was getting chillier, and his breath was becoming visible in front of him. Pulling a cape from his backpack, Brynjolf wrapped himself up and peered under the tarp over the wagon. Snow patches dotted the ground, and he could faintly see a more consistent covering of snow up ahead.   
Kira grumbled in her sleep, twisting a little before opening her eyes and sitting up.

“You might want to fetch your cloak, lass,” Brynjolf teased, “Unless you want to light a fire in this wagon.”

Kira gave him an unamused look before opening her chest and pulling out a sleek fur cloak and draping it over her shoulders.

“Not long, now,” she said, keeping her eyes ahead, “We’ll be staying at the inn for a night, then make it look like we’re moving on in the morning. We’ll have to skirt the edge of town and sneak into the sanctuary.”

“Dawnstar, eh?” Brynjolf mused, “That’s a pretty radical shift from Falkreath.”

Kira shrugged, “When Falkreath got sacked, we went where we could. I just wish it wasn’t so damn frigid.”

“Your Breton blood still not used to it yet, eh lass?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the bone rattling cold of this land,” Kira laughed, “Most of my time studying in Winterhold I looked like an animal, all wrapped in furs.”

“You studied at the college?” Brynjolf pressed.

Kira nodded, looking smug, “I’m the Arch-Mage, now.”

Brynjolf let out an amused scoff, “Of course you are. I suppose Elisif is also relinquishing her crown to you?”

Kira giggled, “No. But she does listen to me for advice, so I guess I do have some power in that regard.”

Brynjolf studied her for a moment before grinning, “You really are something, aren’t you, lass?”

He liked the way her cheeks pinked at that remark.

* * *

When they arrived at the inn in Dawnstar, the greeting was less enthusiastic than the one in Riverwood. It wasn’t just the weather that was frigid here. Brynjolf took stock of the townsfolk, and noticed that none of them seemed to bare any malice toward Kira, just indifference. That was probably for the best in the town where the Brotherhood’s headquarters were. Gunjar was gone, back off to Whiterun, leaving Brynjolf and Kira in Dawnstar until he was fetched.

After a late lunch, the duo went and holed up in their room. This time, they shared a room out of safety. With both their organizations under attack, they decided it would be safer to stay together. Not that either of them minded. It gave them more time to talk and get to know each other, and Brynjolf found himself relaxed, despite the circumstances. Kira was very easy to be around, she listened to and understood him, and he gradually started feeling more comfortable sharing things with her.

When night fell, they took turns looking away from each other to change, and Brynjolf insisted on Kira sleeping in the bed while he spread out on their cloaks and a bedroll on the floor.

“Let me know if you want to switch,” Kira urged as she slid into bed, wearing her shift from last night.

Brynjolf chuckled and lay back on the pile of furs, “Don’t worry about me, lass. I’ve slept on the cold ground before many times.”

Kira grumbled to herself, but didn’t argue further. She fell asleep quickly and Brynjolf definitely didn’t want to wake her up then.

“Sleep well, Kira,” he whispered before letting his eyes drift shut.

It took him a while to finally fall asleep, however, as the wind rushed rapidly outside, sometimes the sound of it neared a scream. Brynjolf once again observed that Kira was a heavy sleeper despite her treacherous lifestyle. He envied her that a bit, feeling secure enough to sleep so soundly. Even at the Guild, there was always a fear of someone from the Ratway making their way inside to cause trouble.

Taking a deep breath, Brynjolf focused on the even sound of Kira’s breathing, trying to match his up as he tried to sleep. Just as he was about to drift off, Kira started shifting under the covers, mumbling in her sleep, until she shot bolt upright with a cry.

In the darkness of the room, only illuminated by the light creeping under the door, Brynjolf couldn’t see her, but he heard her. Her breathing was rapid and she was shifting around.

“La- Kira?” the Nord questioned gently.

She didn’t respond, and Brynjolf reached out blindly, eventually placing a hand on the arm closest him and rubbing it soothingly.

“I was back in the Falkreath sanctuary,” the woman whispered weakly, “Watching my family get slaughtered and burned to death. I was stuck, couldn’t get out, choking on the smoke.”

“Oh, Kira,” Brynjolf breathed in despair.

He heard her sobs start up and he threw caution to the wind, moving to sit next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and letting her bury her face in his chest. He could feel her tears soak into his tunic as she clutched at it desperately.

Once the sobs had quieted down, Brynjolf released her and asked, “Do you want me to get you anything?”

“No, thank you,” Kira rasped, throat raw from crying.

Brynjolf ruffled her hair before slipping back to his spot on the floor, “Good night, lass.”

“Good night, Bryn,” she replied softly.

He heard her move back under the covers and he waited for her breathing to even out again before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was awkward the next morning, neither Kira nor Brynjolf were keen on talking about what had happened the night before, and tension was thick between them. Brynjolf wondered if the lass regretted telling him about her past, or if she was ashamed of being so vulnerable and exposed around him, or both. They checked out of the inn after grabbing some food and started their loping path around Dawnstar to the seaside Brotherhood sanctuary. Kira had dressed in deep purple mage robes with a spiraling design of a deeper shade. Her head was hooded and her face covered, making her look unrecognizable. The snow was nearly knee-deep outside of the town, and progress was slow, despite how little distance they had to travel. Thankfully the snowfall obscured them from view, giving Brynjolf a piece of mind.

When they finally reached the sanctuary entrance, Kira stood in front of the carved, ominous door and Brynjolf paled when he heard the door speak.

“What is the music of life?” it rasped.

Kira whispered the answer low enough that the thief couldn’t hear it, but the door did as it said, “Welcome home.”

Kira pushed the door open and held it for Brynjolf. It was eerily quiet as the door closed behind them, and he followed Kira through the corridor to a large room with two levels. To the right was a coffin, the Night Mother he figured, and in front was stairs leading to the lower level of the main chamber. The entire Brotherhood, as far as Brynjolf could tell, was standing there, waiting.

“It’s good to be home,” Kira said, and Brynjolf could hear the smile in her voice.

A Redguard man at the front of the assembly smiled at her, “It’s good to have you back,” he greeted, voice fond.

“I see you brought a guest,” another voice spoke up, and Brynjolf felt goosebumps form on his skin as he realized it was a little girl speaking.

“Aye,” Kira replied, “This is Brynjolf, the Thieves Guild second in command. He’ll be here to… assist with interrogations.”

The Redguard man appraised him briefly before returning his attention to Kira.

“Well, Serana and Inigo are waiting for you two. Let us know if you need anything,” he said, “Though I am disappointed that we will not be able to use our more… creative methods of extracting information.”

Kira laughed and made her way down the steps, then, and Brynjolf followed.

“Oh Nazir,” she chided, “Always the sadist.”

Chuckles rose up among the ranks of the Brotherhood, but they faded away as Kira led Brynjolf through the halls to another room. She opened the door, revealing what looked like an alchemy lab, and was immediately engulfed in two pairs of arms. The woman laughed as she wrapped her arms around her companions.

“Hello you two,” she greeted, sounding at home, “I’m here.”

“It is good to see you my friend,” Inigo said as he pulled away, his voice almost giddy.

Serana smiled, “I’m surprised you made it without me.”

Kira giggled and reached back to grab Brynjolf’s hand, pulling him forward.

“I need to properly introduce you,” she said, “Brynjolf, these are my friends Inigo and Serana. Friends, this is Brynjolf, second in command of the Thieves Guild, master of the craft.”

“You flatter me, lass,” he replied with a laugh before turning to Serana and Inigo, “Pleasure.”

He didn’t miss the way the two noticed that his and Kira’s hands were still clasped.

“Where’s our guest?” Kira asked, changing the subject.

Her companions’ faces grew hard.

“She’s in the dungeon,” Serana replied, “She hasn’t shut up, but hasn’t shared any information.”

Kira sighed, “I figured that. Imperials are very proud and not very practical.”

“She smells afraid whenever she is asked about who she works for,” Inigo explained, “But doesn’t give us an answer.”

Brynjolf contemplated that, and knew Kira was doing the same when her free hand came up to cup her chin. Simultaneously, a thought occurred to them.

He turned to look down at her, “You don’t think…”

“She’s more scared of whoever she works for than she is of us,” Kira nodded grimly.

Serana scoffed, “I find that hard to believe. Someone more fearsome than the Brotherhood and the Dragonborn?”

“It makes sense, though,” Inigo mused, “That would explain the fear every time we bring her employer up.”

Serana frowned, but seemed to be in agreement.

“Well, let’s go,” Kira urged, hand finally leaving Brynjolf’s as she turned and made her way out the door.

The red haired man followed, Inigo and Serana hot on his heels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. A Rat Among Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments, bookmarks, or kudos! I love y'all.

The dungeon of the Dark Brotherhood was surprisingly well lit, and Brynjolf did his best to ignore the suspicious stains on the walls and floors. He followed Kira to the back of the dungeon until she stopped at the last cell to the left.

“Hello, Sovia,” Kira greeted, voice cheerful.

“What do you want, bitch?” the woman spat out, “Because I promise I won’t talk.”

Kira chuckled and grabbed the chair that was at the end of the corridor, sitting on it backwards and resting her arms against the back of it.

“I was just wondering what kind of hold your… employer has over you that makes you more scared of them than the Dark Brotherhood,” she replied casually.

Sovia looked taken aback for a moment before she school her expression.

“What makes you think they do?”

Kira scoffed and even Brynjolf had to laugh.

“You’re not very good at controlling your expressions,” he critiqued.

Sovia moved her glare to him, “And who are you supposed to be, huh? Warming your cock in the Dragonborn?”

Brynjolf rolled his eyes, she was trying too hard. Inigo and Serana just seemed exasperated.

“Is it a family member or a lover?” Kira asked, tone casual again.

Sovia looked dumbfounded before anger crossed her face again, “Why, so you can hold them over me?”

“I don’t need to ask you to find out your connections,” Kira replied, suddenly grave, “Either you’re too stupid to understand what situation you’re in, or your current employer has a powerful hold on you. Or you’re a masochist,” she explained, “I like to give folks the benefit of the doubt. And, while untrained, I don’t think you’re stupid, Sovia. I think you’re afraid.”

The woman in the cell slumped, “I can’t tell you,” she whispered.

Brynjolf knew they had her, and he watched as Kira stood up.

“Alright,” she said softly, “I’ll be back in case you change your mind.”

With that, she turned on her heel and marched out of the dungeon. Brynjolf and the others followed her, shutting the door behind them.

“I’m impressed, lass,” the thief praised, “That was a lot of progress in just a few minutes.”

Kira finally pulled down her hood and mask, smiling at him, “Yes, and I’m certain we’ll get her to talk pretty soon,” she then turned to Inigo and Serana, “Look through her stuff again. Bring anything that might be useful.”

The two nodded and stalked off and Kira tucked herself into an alcove and leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

“What are you thinking, Kira?” Brynjolf asked, leaning next to her and crossing his arms.

Kira smiled up at him, “That you only say my name when no one else is around.”

The man didn’t respond, embarrassed, and Kira nudged him playfully with her elbow.

“I’m also thinking that, if we help Sovia, she’ll talk and there will be one less person to have to kill.”

Brynjolf raised a brow at her, “That’s not very assassin-like, lass.”

Kira smiled sadly, “I know.”

There was a beat of silence before Brynjolf asked, “Do you not want this life, Kira?”

Said woman let out a wry laugh, “What clued you in?”

“So why are you still here?”

Kira looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet, “I wanted a family.”

That answer shot a pang through Brynjolf’s heart, and he realized, not for the first time, that Kira was lonely.

“Kira, I-”

The woman smacked a hand over his mouth, her other hand making a shushing gesture. She pointed down the hall and Brynjolf noticed someone coming down the hall. A member of the Brotherhood, obviously, but their gait was off, they were fidgety and anxious. Brynjolf narrowed his eyes and Kira pulled him further into the alcove, obscuring the both of them in darkness as they watched the person pass, opening the door to the dungeon. Kira pulled away from Brynjolf, crouching and sneaking through the open dungeon door. He followed her inside, peering around the corner with her as the other man walked down the corridor.

“Are you finally going to let me out?” Sovia was asking.

The man nodded, “Yes, now shut up.”

He knelt on the ground and started picking the lock. Brynjolf felt Kira tense up beside him, her hand falling to the sword on her hip. Once the cell door was open, Sovia came out and the man quickly snatched her by her hair and threw her on the ground, unsheathing his dagger.

“What are you doing?” Sovia cried out, crawling away.

The man sneered, “Alexander wants all loose ends taken care of.”

Before Brynjolf could stop her, Kira was darting down the hall, lunging at the other assassin and tackling him to the ground. She quickly drew her sword and slit his throat. When she got up, she moved shakily and Brynjolf’s heart about stopped when he noticed the dagger sticking out of her abdomen. He ran to go to her, but she knelt beside Sovia and helped her upright. Brynjolf knelt next to his friend.

“Are you ok?” Kira asked.

Sovia gaped at her, “I’m… I’m fine.”

Kira let out a sigh of relief and fell back, sitting against the wall.

“Tell me everything and I can help you,” she whispered.

“Why?” Sovia asked, shocked.

Kira smiled at her, “Because you could have taken this opportunity to finish me and my friend off and escape, but you didn’t.”

The Imperial woman opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again quickly as footsteps quickly approached them,and Nazir came bolting in.

“We heard a commotion,” he said urgently.

Then, he noticed the scene in front of him and his mask of apathy faded into worry.

“What happened?”

“I think we found the rat,” Brynjolf said, pointing to the dead assassin.

“He tried to kill Sovia,” Kira explained, “Something about their boss wanting loose ends taken care of.”

“Looks like he missed,” Nazir practically growled.

“I’ll be fine,” Kira said, waving him off, “Just need a healing potion.”

Brynjolf wanted to smack her upside the head, and he could tell Nazir did, too, by the way his jaw clenched.

“I’ll take care of her,” Brynjolf promised.

Nazir sent him another appraising look before nodding, “Take her to the master bedroom. She’ll tell you the way.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf agreed, helping Kira stand up.

“Wait,” Sovia cried out, “I’ll… I’ll talk,” she admitted, “But only with you, once you’re healed.”

Kira smiled at her, “Thank you.”

Nazir sent Kira a look before helping Sovia back into her cell. Brynjolf gently scooped Kira up into his arms, admittedly surprised that she didn’t complain. She quietly guided him to her room, and he placed her on her bed before shutting the door.

“Healing potions and bandages are in the chest at the foot of the bed,” she said.

Brynjolf didn’t respond as he opened it up and fetched a bottle and a roll of bandages. He sat on the bed next to Kira, who frowned at him.

“If you say that you’re fine one more time, Kira, I’ll leave,” Brynjolf snapped.

Kira shut her mouth and nodded before looking away.

“I need you to tear off my robe so we can bandage the wound,” she said meekly.

Brynjolf grunted his assent and used his dagger to cut the robe open all the way down the front, peeling it off of Kira. Any other time, he would have marveled at her, but he was furious and focused. Slowly, he pulled the dagger from her abdomen, and she quickly chugged the healing potion as he used her ruined robe to put pressure on the wound. Once Kira finished the potion, she tossed the bottle aside and placed a hand over Brynjolf’s, holding the fabric in place. With both hands now free, Brynjolf eased Kira into a sitting position and started wrapping the bandage around her torso. He was skilled with his hands, and had her bandaged up in no time.

When he finished, Kira lay back and smiled up at him, “Thank you.”

One of her hands cupped his cheek and he turned his head to press his lips to her palm, his hands coming up to grasp her wrist.

“Don’t make me do it again, you self-sacrificial fool,” he chided, but there was no real heat in his voice.

Kira laughed lightly, “Aye, sir.”

Brynjolf smiled.

* * *

It took a few days for Kira to recover, and Brynjolf never left her side. Serana and Inigo had been irate, but calmed down as Kira recovered.

They hadn’t found anything useful in Sovia’s belongings, but Kira happily shared that their Imperial friend would talk.

On Kira’s final day of bed rest, a little over a week since she and Brynjolf first met, she found herself how long it took for someone to fall in love. She knew love was fast-paced in Skyrim, but she had never been in love before, and the feeling in her chest scared her. She was scared by how much she loved spending time with Brynjolf, how much she looked forward to seeing him, how much she liked the sound of his voice, his laugh, how much she wanted to grab him by his shoulders and kiss him breathless.   
Currently, he was fussing about her room, putting things away and setting out fresh clothes for her to wear before talking with Sovia. She had been in nothing but her shift and under garments while she recovered, and she didn’t miss the heated looks Brynjolf would sometimes give her. Their flirtatious taunts had tapered off while Kira was injured, but the spark was still there with every heated and longing look they exchanged.

“Are you ready, Kira?” Brynjolf asked as he watched her sit up.

She nodded in exasperation, “For the thousandth time, I’m healed. Now turn around so I can change.”

The man looked amused as he turned around and Kira huffed, causing him to laugh. With a roll of her eyes, she removed her shift and stepped into the robes Brynjolf had laid out for her. Simple black mage robes with knee high fur boots, comfortable and easy to move in. She slipped the outfit on quickly before strapping her best sword to her waist.

“Let’s go,” she said when she finished, “I want to get this done.”

Brynjolf nodded and walked beside her, their fingers brushing as they made their way to the dungeon. They paused in front of the door and Brynjolf lifted one of her hands to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

“I’ll be in your room,” he promised, “Let me know if you need me.”

Kira squeezed his hand and then pulled away, entering the dungeon. She made her way to Sovia’s cell, unlocking the door and inviting the woman to sit with her at the table and chairs at the end of the hall.

“I have a mother in Bruma,” the Imperial woman started right away, “She’s all the family I have. Alexander threatened to kill her if I don’t do what he says.”

Kira nodded, “I can help you. I can get your mother to safety.”

“She’s a widow, my father was a high ranking Imperial soldier,” Sovia continued, “My mother will be protected by soldiers, but it’s not enough against Alexander.”

“I understand,” Kira soothed, “I’m a Legate, you know. I can pull some strings and have your mother hidden until I’ve dealt with Alexander.”

Kira watched as a weight lifted from Sovia’s shoulders, and she seemed to relax a little.

“Will I be able to go to her?”

Kira frowned, “Yes, but it might be risky if Alexander follows you.”

Sovia bit her lip, “You’re right. But where would you put my mother?”

“I have a house in Falkreath,” Kira explained, “It has a hidden basement and is protected by a friend and a handful of my associates. And I have ties to the bandits that control the road nearby, too.”

Sovia considered that for a moment before nodding, “That would work, I think. But how will you get her across the border?”

Kira grinned slyly, “I’m a Legate, remember? I can get her across the border with no problems. I’ll send my best companions to the border, and they’ll be able to cross over fine and help her come here. I’ll need you to write a letter for her, telling her you’re safe, but you need her to go with my friends.”

“I can do that,” Sovia said gently, “We have a secret code. Military family.”

Kira laughed, “I understand. I’ll tell the others that you’re a welcome guest now, but it’s not safe to leave.”

“I know,” the other woman sighed, “But I hate it here.”

_Me, too_ , Kira almost said aloud.

Instead, she smiled consolingly and placed a hand on Sovia’s shoulder, “If you tell me about this Alexander fellow, then I can help you get out of here soon.”

Sovia nodded, “His full name is Alexander Pentinius. He has a brother, Decinus, who’s the second in command of the organization called the Snakes’ Bane. They’re based in Markarth, in the abandoned ruins under the keep. Aside from me and the Pentiniuses, there are nine others. Get a quill and some parchment, you’ll want to write this down…”

* * *

After securing safety for Sovia’s mother, she spilled everything. Apparently, she had joined the Snakes’ Bane because Alexander told her it was just to destroy the Brotherhood, but she was blackmailed into staying after she learned the organization’s true purpose: to make Alexander look like a hero while he also worked in the shadows. However, unlike Kira who knew that she was walking a path of darkness, Alexander was convinced that what he was doing was right. Even if the members of his group were vile characters. Sovia admitted that several of them killed and stole without cause, some even preying on women. It made Kira’s skin crawl, but she listened to everything Sovia said, taking careful and concise notes, the Imperial woman even exposed who the rat in the Thieves Guild was. It took hours, and Kira was tired and hungry by the end of it.

She showed Sovia to her new quarters before shuffling about to find Serana and Inigo. She told them about Sovia’s mother, and the two of them agreed to leave at dawn the next morning to escort Mrs Arrenus to Kira’s home in Falkreath.

“I just don’t like the thought of leaving you alone,” Serana sighed.

“I have Brynjolf,” Kira placated.

Serana arched a brow at her, “You two are quite close.”

Kira flushed and Inigo chuckled, “You look at each other the same way my parents looked at each other.”

Kira blushed even deeper and her friends laughed.“Speaking of the master thief,” Serana said with much sarcasm, “He’s waiting for you. He’s been antsy the whole time.”

Kira smiled at her friends and pulled them into a hug, “Thank you,” she whispered before making her way back to her room.

She found Brynjolf lying on her bed in a tunic and trousers, ankles crossed as he tossed a Septim in the air, catching it before it could hit him. He sat up as soon as the door opened, and was on her as soon as the door was closed.

“Are you alright, Kira?” he asked, brushing a thumb across her cheek.

The woman smiled and nodded, leaning into his touch, “Just tired.”

Her stomach growled and she laughed.

“And hungry.”

Brynjolf chuckled and pulled her to the table and chairs in her room, and she sighed happily at the sight of bread and cheese.

“My hero,” she thanked teasingly.

Brynjolf laughed and sat her down before sitting across from her and watching her eat.

“What did the lass tell you?”

“Everything,” Kira replied giddily, “Details about every member of the organization, their headquarters, their methods…” she sighed happily, “I think we can bring them down.”

She saw Brynjolf relax a little, her confidence lifting a weight off his chest.

“Tell me all about it after you eat.”

Kira smirked at him, “How much time do you have?”

* * *

Bryn and Kira discussed the situation for hours before sleep crept up on them. They went to sleep, lying together in Kira’s large bed.


	6. Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all, this is where the explicit rating comes in!

In the morning, Serana and Inigo had already left to take care of business, so Kira said goodbye to her associates.

“I may or may not have snuck to Whiterun while you were recovering and stole your horses,” Nazir said with a glint in his eyes.

Kira laughed, “Thank you, brother.”

So, when Brynjolf and Kira stepped outside, two horses greeted them. One was a normal brown horse, hardy and strong. The other was a deep brown, almost black, with glowing red eyes.

“This is Shadowmere,” Kira introduced fondly, “He’s a special horse.”

The horse nodded as if understanding her words.

“You’ll be riding Amalthea, she’s a sweetheart with good endurance and very well trained,” Kira continued.

“I haven’t ridden for a while, lass,” Brynjolf admitted, “I might be a bit rusty.”

Kira waved him off as she loaded her supplies into the saddle bags, “She’ll stay close to me, you just need to hold on.”

“I think I can handle that,” the man replied with a short laugh.

And Kira was right, Amalthea kept pace with Shadowmere, never straying more than fifteen feet away. They trudged through the heavy snow slowly, but once they reached the path back south, they picked up speed.

“We should be at Whiterun in a couple hours,” Kira hollered.

Brynjolf replied with a short “Aye,” impressed that the lass could speak so clearly when the movement of the horse was so jostling.

Thankfully, they made quick work of it, arriving at Whiterun just after midday. Brynjolf was impressed that there hadn’t been any delays on the roads. He followed Kira up to the stables, where they dismounted and the lass handed the horses of to the stable master.

Then, finally, the duo trudged up the path and into the city. Like in Riverwood, the people here knew Kira, and they greeted her happily as she led the way through town and up the many steps to Dragonsreach.

“Why are we going here, lass?” Brynjolf asked anxiously as they passed the Talos statue.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to request a courier. I’ll send a message to Maven and she’ll pass it along to Svettie.”

Brynjolf nodded, but was still hesitant to step inside the Jarl’s home. He’d only ever done that when he came to steal things. Kira seemed to sense his unease and squeezed his hand reassuringly before pushing the doors of the great building open.

A Dunmer woman stood just inside, talking with one of the guards, when she saw them enter. She dismissed the guard and dipped her head in greeting at Kira.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Dragonborn,” she greeted in her deep, authoritative tone, “What brings you here?”

Kira smiled, “It’s wonderful to see you again, Irileth. I just need a courier. I’m doing work for the Jarl of Riften and I need someone discreet and official.”

Irileth nodded, “Of course. Proventus is with the Jarl, he’ll be happy to help. Now, I need to go talk to my men.”

Kira nodded and Irileth made her leave, but not without sending a discerning look to Brynjolf.

Kira moved and walked next to him, leaning in close, “If they recognize you, they won’t say anything since you’re with me.”

He nodded, only mildly reassured. He trusted Kira, but not the others here. He begrudgingly followed her to the top of the steps inside, hanging back when she greeted Jarl Balrguuf.

“Hello, my friend,” the Jarl said happily, “What brings you here today?”

“I need a courier to send a private message to the Jarl of Riften,” Kira explained casually.

The man next to Balgruuf -Proventus, Brynjolf assumed- nodded, “I’d be happy to fetch a discrete and trustworthy courier for you.”

“Thank you, Proventus.”

“It’s no trouble. I will return shortly.”

Proventus walked off to elsewhere in Dragonsreach and Brynjolf shifted his weight nervously.

“You’ve been busy, Dragonborn,” Balgruuf said with amusement, “It seems you hold the title of Thane in every hold now.”

“It feels like just yesterday I was walking in here all scared and desperate,” Kira replied, sounding wistful.

“Aye,” Balgruuf agreed with a sigh, “So much has happened since we first met. I am glad to have had you by my side.”

“You still do, sir,” Kira said earnestly, “I owe you more than you can ever know.”

There was a beat of silence before the man’s eyes flickered to Brynjolf, “Who’s this then?”

Kira turned and smiled warmly at Brynjolf, trying to ease his sudden nerves, “This is my newest companion, Bryn.”

Brynjolf bowed slightly, nerves prickling, “Pleasure to meet you, Jarl Balgruuf.”

“Likewise,” the other man said, “Any friend of Kira’s is a friend of mine.”

Brynjolf straightened, and nodded, but didn’t know how to respond. Luckily, Proventus returned with a courier and the attention was shifted back to the task at hand. Kira wrote a quick note, saying she and Brynjolf would be back soon, and signed it before making Brynjolf sign it too, just so Maven and Svetlana had a recognizable signature to confirm who wrote the letter. Kira sealed it with a wax Imperial seal, making the letter seem all that much more official.

“Take this directly to Jarl Maven of Riften,” she ordered the courier, “Tell her it’s from the Dragonborn.”

The man nodded and saluted before making haste out of Dragonsreach.

“Well, Dragonborn,” Balgruuf said, “Enjoy your stay in Whiterun. I hope to see you again soon.”

Kira smiled warmly at her friend, “Thank you, Balgruuf.”

Once she and Brynjolf were out of the building, the latter let out a large sigh and Kira pat his back.

“Sorry about that,” she said genuinely as they started making their way down the steps, “We can spend the rest of the evening in my house.”

Brynjolf nodded, “Aye, I’m not used to being so in the open.”

Kira sent him an apologetic smile and led him quickly through the streets of Whiterun to a small house near the city gate. She pulled a key from her backpack and unlocked the door before stepping inside. It was a nice, cozy house, about the size of Honeyside, but with its own Whiterun charm and luxury.

Once the door closed, Kira sighed and kicked off her boots before walking to on of her chairs and collapsing in it. Brynjolf followed suit, sitting next to her.

“I hope that letter makes it to Maven,” Kira murmured, “I feel a storm coming.”

“Aye, me, too,” Bryn admitted.

Kira looked at him with a small smile, “For now, let’s worry about dinner. I have some salted meats, as well as some bread and cheese, if that works for you.”

Brynjolf nodded, “That sounds lovely, lass.”

Her smile grew and she stood up to grab the food, and the man followed her with his eyes. She seemed much more relaxed in her home than any other place he’d yet seen her, and he noticed that her mouth was naturally settled into a faint smile. A knot tied in his stomach at the sight of it. Watching her make dinner, humming to herself, smiling… it felt so domestic. Something Brynjolf had never had. It was intoxicating.

They ate dinner together happily, sharing stories from their adventures as they soaked in each other’s company. Brynjolf shared some of his favorite jobs, even telling Kira about Mercer and how Svettie became guild master. Kira told him about her time at the College of Winterhold, sheepishly admitting that she was actually terrible at illusion and alteration magic.

“I’m such a warrior at heart, all I studied was destruction and healing magic,” she chuckled, “Nearly set my quarters on fire one time. Inigo had to help me put it out.”

Brynjolf laughed, “You still probably did better than I can.”

“That’s not a very high standard, Bryn.”

“You wound me, lass.”

Kira laughed, “My apologies.”

Brynjolf couldn’t help but laugh with her.

* * *

As the evening shifted into the night, the light from the windows dimmed, the summer sun disappearing from the sky as the moons rose from the horizon. Brynjolf let Kira lead him outside and out of town, blankets in her arms while he carried a torch. They stopped in a secluded part of the clearing west of the town and placed their blankets down, torch staked into the ground. They lay back to look at the night sky, the stars and nebulas shining down on them.

“The stars here are different from Cyrodiil,” Kira said softly once they were settled, “But the moons, those are always the same no matter where you go.”

Brynjolf hummed in agreement, “You don’t see the sky like this down in the cistern. I almost forgot how beautiful it is.”

“Yeah,” Kira sighed, “I was locked in Cidhna Mine for a little over a month, and when I got out, seeing the night sky was heart-breakingly beautiful.”

Brynjolf turned his head to Kira with a frown, “That’s a long time to be locked up, lass. Even I never got held that long.”

Kira didn’t look at him, but he could see the corner of her mouth pull up in the torch light.

“I told you that I had to help the Forsworn king, right? What I didn’t tell you was that I refused to do so for a long time,” she explained, “I didn’t trust them, still don’t, but eventually they wore me down. They tried killing me several times, nearly succeeded once, if I’m honest.”

“I’m sorry, Kira,” Brynjolf whispered, stretching his hand out and grabbing hers.

She finally looked at him, but there was no sadness in her eyes, “It was nothing I hadn’t dealt with before. Besides, I got my revenge eventually. I killed them all, except for Madanach. He’s far too slippery.”

Brynjolf looked down at their linked hands and stroked his thumb over the back of her palm, “You live a very dangerous life, lass.”

Kira barked out a laugh, “Oh, definitely. Though I’ve gotten myself into the trouble much of the time. Irileth says I’m either the bravest or most foolish person she’s ever met.”

Brynjolf chuckled, “Maybe a bit of both.”

The Breton woman giggled, “Probably. I’m lucky that Serana and Inigo will follow me anywhere, I’d be dead without them.”

“Those are quite the shoes for me to fill, then,” Brynjolf chuckled.

Kira squeezed his hand, “You’ve done wonderfully so far,” she praised lowly.

The man rolled onto his side, propping his head up on one hand and the other reached between them to lace their fingers again, “Oh? That’s reassuring, lass.”

Kira smiled and brought his hand to her lips, placing a kiss on the back of it as she looked into his eyes.

“You make me feel safe. I haven’t felt this way in a long time,” she whispered.

“I feel it, too, Kira,” he admitted lowly, eyes falling to her lips.

Either she saw where his eyes were pointed in the dark, or she had the same idea as him, since she surged forward and kissed him, unlacing their fingers so hers could tangle in his hair. His hand now freed, he eagerly gripped her waist, fingers digging into the skin there as he pulled her even closer. He felt her smile against him and he felt himself being pushed back before she was atop him, thighs caging his hips as she kissed him with fervor.Now, if Brynjolf was a gentleman, he would insist on taking Kira back home and maybe waiting a bit longer. But he was not a gentleman. He was a thief, greedy and impatient. So, his hands gripped the skirt of her purple dress and slid it up her legs, bunching it at her waist as his hands slid against her thighs and arse. Kira grinned and pulled back to start working on the laces of Bryn’s tunic, deft fingers untying the knots rapidly. She leaned back as he sat up to pull his shirt off, but was on him as soon as the cloth was on the ground.

They kissed frantically, and Brynjolf’s hands made their home on Kira’s rump for a while before he got impatient and pulled her off him. She frowned, but Brynjolf moved his hands to undo her laces and she grinned, peeling off her top layer once he was finished. He made quick work of her bottom layer, and she was left in just her underthings.

There, just outside Whiterun, under the light of the moon, stars, and a torch, Brynjolf realized that he was one lucky bastard. His hands stroked Kira’s hips reverently, slowly inching up toward her breasts.

“Trousers off, first, mister,” Kira purred, gripping his wrists before they made it to their destinations.

He let out a brief chuckle as she moved to kneel beside him and remove her shoes, giving him space to kick off his trousers and boots. Once he was just in his loincloth, Kira knelt between his legs, hands running up and down his thighs as she raked her eyes up and down his exposed body. He waited for her to continue, but instead her movements stopped, and in the low light he could see her frown.

With a furrowed brow, he propped himself up on his elbows and asked, “Kira? What is it?”

“I’m not… I’m not a woman who lays with someone once, Bryn,” she said seriously, “I don’t want this if all I am is another woman to lie with. I’ve felt a connection with you this past week and a half, and I need to know I’m not the only one.”

Brynjolf moved one arm out from under him and raised his hand to cup her cheek, “You’re not, lass. I want you for far more than just your body for as long as you’ll let me.”

Kira placed one of her hands over his and turned to kiss his palm, smiling against him. She pushed him back down, kissing him again, more tenderly this time. He kissed back with as much devotion as he could muster as his hands smoothed up and down her back, tracing the scars he felt peppered along her skin. Brynjolf knew he wasn’t in control, a first for him really, if he was honest, and Kira started crawling down his body of her own accord. She placed kisses across his torso as her hands slipped down and lifted up the loincloth. Brynjolf sucked in a breath through his teeth as the chilly night air hit his hard cock, but it turned into a pleasured groan as he felt Kira’s mouth envelop the head. Her hands gripped his thighs tightly as she started bobbing her head, tongue pressing against the underside of his shaft. Brynjolf gripped her curls, gasping in pleasure as she worked him with her mouth. His head fell back and he prayed to Dibella, thanking her for the woman between his legs. He let himself get lost in the pleasure, the warmth and skill of Kira’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the end approaching.

“Kira, lass, I’m-” he ground out, but spilled in her mouth before he could finish.

His arms dropped limply to his sides and he went lax, letting out a moan as Kira pulled off him, tongue teasing his cock as she pulled away. She sat back on her haunches and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, revealing a predatory grin afterward.

She bent forward, sliding up Brynjolf’s body and resting her chin on her laced fingers atop his chest.

  
“Was it to your liking, master thief?” she asked teasingly.

Brynjolf pinched her ass, delighting in her indignant squawk, “Aye, but I have yet to give you the same treatment.”

Kira sighed with false annoyance, “If you must.”

Brynjolf rolled them over, pinning her beneath him, and she giggled as his lips latched themselves onto her neck. He was careful not to leave marks, as much as he wanted to, trailing kisses down her neck and to her chest. He untied the bow at the front of Kira’s bra and pushed the fabric to the side, revealing the breasts he had been dreaming about since he saw her. They were large, soft, and he watched as gravity pushed down on them once the bra was gone. He licked his lips and kissed one of her nipples before pulling it into his mouth, a hand coming up to play with the other breast.

Kira let out small gasps of pleasure as Brynjolf toyed with her breasts, her hands threading into his hair as his mouth worked magic on her body. She bit back her whine as he left her breasts, knowing that there was more to come as he shimmied down her body, kissing down her stomach before coming to her underwear. With nimble fingers, he slid them off her and placed his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs open and hitching them over his shoulders as he lowered his face to her dripping core. Kira’s head flew back when he licked up her slit, taking in her taste. He watched her breasts rise and fall with her rapid breathing as he sucked on her clit, swirling his tongue around it once before sliding it inside her. Brynjolf reveled in her breathy gasps of pleasure and little mewls she made as he returned the favor. His hands toyed with her breasts, fingers rubbing and pinching her nipples and squeezing the soft flesh of her breasts. When Kira’s thighs started to tremble on either side of his head, Brynjolf smiled and gripped her hips, pulling her closer to his face as he worked to make her finish. She came with a low moan of his name, fingers and thighs gripping his head tightly before her body relaxed into the blanket. Brynjolf pulled away and smiled down at her before lying beside her and pulling her body into his arms.

They lay there for a bit, basking in each other’s company, before the cold air started to get to them. They got dressed and packed up the blankets to head back into Whiterun. They walked back hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a whole ass adult in my 20s and I still get nervous writing and posting sex scenes lmaooooo


	7. Debrief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being back in classes is so nice. im on a schedule and im doing so many cool things with statistics and data and i just.... ughghghgh i love it. yes, i am a math lover. it's gross.

Kira woke up the next morning cocooned in warmth, a muscular arm her pillow and its pair tracing nonsensical shapes on her belly. She smiled and hummed in content, eyes opening to see only the faintest of sunlight peeking inside, feeling Brynjolf shift behind her, his head lifting to speak into her ear.

“Good morning, lass,” he whispered, fingers dipping daringly low.

“Hmm, it definitely is,” Kira agreed, wiggling against him to encourage his touch.

She felt him smile against her neck as his fingers finally ran across her slit, his mouth placing soft kisses on her neck. She rolled her hips languidly into his touch, letting out breathy sighs of pleasure as he worked his fingers inside of her. She could feel his hardness pressing insistently against her arse which only served to arouse her more. She rolled to her back, hands lying on the pillow above her head as Brynjolf propped himself up on one elbow to study her. His eagerness from last night was gone, now content to watch Kira slowly come undone from his touch. Not one to be outdone, Kira snaked a hand between their bodies and gripped his length, stroking it in time with his fingers. Brynjolf’s pleasured gasps joined hers, and he leaned down and kissed her, swallowing each other’s pleasured sounds. Before long, Kira could feel the end approaching and she sped up her ministration on Brynjolf’s cock, the two of them coming soon after each other.

The man rolled back and lay beside Kira, both of them panting and basking in the afterglow. The woman turning to look at him with raised brows when he started chuckling.

“Something amusing?” she demanded, rolling onto her side to send him a faux glare.

He turned his head and grinned at her, “Just happy, is all, lass.”

Kira blushed and turned to get out of bed, ignoring Brynjolf’s amused laughter as she exited the bedroom. She heard him get up to follow her, and her heart beat rapidly as she descended the steps and into her basement. The man let out a low whistle when he saw the steaming hot spring that was beneath her house.

“They don’t have one of these in Riften,” he muttered as the duo stepped into the water.

Kira laughed, “No. One of the downsides of being away from the tundra.”

“Where am I to get naked and wet with you again when we return home, then?” Brynjolf purred, tilting her chin up and kissing her.

The woman laughed, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

She preened when he kissed her again, mouth tender and exploratory against hers. It had been a while since Kira had been kissed that way, and the love and care in his actions almost scared her. Almost.

Hesitantly, she pulled away, “We should get moving if we want to get back to the Guild at a decent time.”

Brynjolf nodded, looking put out. Kira took pity on him and smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek before getting up and out of the bath, drying herself with a cloth hanging on the wall. Brynjolf followed, and the couple went back upstairs and got dressed, Kira in her armor since they no longer had the luxury of a wagon to carry a chest. The heavy dragon bone plating was comforting, even if it was bulky, and she felt safer hidden under her sinister looking helm. Her glacial crystal boots and gauntlets were also on the bulky side, but were some of the strongest pieces of armor she had seen yet.

“That’s quite the assortment, lass,” Brynjolf remarked as he fastened the last straps on his leather armor.

Kira chuckled, “I know. I take whatever the strongest is that I can get my hands on.”

“You look mighty terrifying,” the man said, “I don’t think anyone will mess with us on the way home.”

“Gods, I hope so.”

* * *

Once Amalthea and Shadowmere’s saddle bags were packed, the duo headed out, making their way back southeast to Riften. Once again moving more rapidly without a carriage to encumber them, and they were back home before they knew it, the crisp, foggy air of the Rift surrounding them. They stabled Kira’s horses and walked into the city only to be stopped by Maul just inside the gates.

“Maven wants to see you two,” he said with his usual gruff demeanor.

Kira nodded, “I figured she would.”

They walked to Mistveil Keep together, ignoring the strange looks from the locals. Why would the Dragonborn be with a man such as Brynjolf? Kira wished she wasn’t so famous.

Brynjolf held the door to the Keep open for her, and she smiled at him, discreetly brushing her fingers along his as she stepped inside.

“Ah, good. You’re here,” Maven greeted curtly, “I would like to hear your news before you get back to your… friends.”

Kira shot a look at Brynjolf who nodded. So, she opened her backpack and pulled out a journal, proffering it to Maven who took it eagerly.

“That contains every single detail the informant divulged,” Kira explained, “I have another copy for the Guild if you would like to keep that one, though I ask that you destroy it or return it to me once you’re through reading it.”

“And I ask that you bring this organization down with haste,” the Jarl countered, “You’re not the only one whose reputation is on the line.”

Kira nodded, she understood exactly what Maven meant, “Of course, my Jarl. My associates and I will start planning tonight.”

“Good,” the woman sniffed, “Now off with you. Your housecarl is stationed in Honeyside.”

Kira and Brynjolf bowed their heads before exiting Mistveil Keep and walking the path toward the Temple of Mara and slipping to the secret Thieves Guild entrance. Once they were safely inside, Kira removed her helm and sighed, Brynjolf doing the same next to her.

“Ah, you’re back,” a voice said, and they looked up to see Delvin walking up to them.

“Aye,” Brynjolf replied, “But not for long I think.”

“Pity,” Delvin said with a fake sigh of remorse, “I was hoping to see what was in Miss Kira’s pockets.”

Said woman laughed, “Knowing you, that would mean disrobing and giving you my clothes,” she chided.

Delvin laughed with her, “It’s good to see you again, Kira.”

The friends hugged, Kira slapping the man upside the head when his hands landed on her arse.

“Lecher,” she muttered.

“Worth a try,” the older man laughed.

“Uh huh. Happy reunion. Now let’s get to work,” Brynjolf snapped, walking past the two friends to Svetlana at the guild master desk.

Delvin raised a brow at the man’s back before turning a questioning gaze to Kira, who sighed.

“Am I missing something?” the Breton man asked with a smirk, “I’ve never seen Bryn jealous before.”

Kira shuffled in place, “We may have gotten… well acquainted during our trip.”

Delvin grinned and ruffled her hair, leading her toward Svettie and Bryn, “Atta girl. You two can have some real fun.”

Kira smiled, “It’s more than that, Del.”

The man’s smile turn soft, “You both deserve happiness.”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me now, Del,” Kira chastised as they reached the desk, “You know I cry easily.”

“Sentimental? Delvin?” Svetlana questioned teasingly, crossing her arms.

“Just congratulating the lovebirds,” Delvin chuckled.

Svetlana raised her brows, eyes moving between Kira and Brynjolf before she smiled, “I see.”

Kira stood next to Brynjolf, rubbing his back soothingly, feeling him relax under her touch. He muttered a low apology and she just shook her head, “Don’t worry.”

“I am happy, too, but we need to get busy,” Svetlana demanded, “Brynjolf says that you have a journal with all the information you’ve obtained.”

“Yes,” Kira confirmed as she pulled the journal from her pack, “Our informant was quite talkative, so there’s a lot of information there.”

“Informer? That certainly is a nice word for it,” Delvin muttered as Svettie started reading.

“There was no torture or anything of the sort,” Kira appeased, “The informer talked willingly after we struck a deal.”

“Does the Guild have to worry about this deal?” Svetlana questioned without looking away from the journal.

“No,” Kira denied, “It’s strictly between me and the informer.”

The Master of the Thieves Guild hummed in confirmation, absorbed in what she was reading.

“This is very detailed, Kira,” she praised, “I might even have a way for us to catch one of them.”

“Really?” Brynjolf asked eagerly, “I thought we’d be stuck raiding their headquarters.”

Svetlana shook her head, “No. Much safer to pick them off one by one,” then a smug expression painted her face, “I believe I found our rat.”

Brynjolf’s eyes narrowed, “Who is it?”

“Some lout named Sven,” Delvin scoffed, “A new recruit who we’ve found spends the most time away on his missions than anyone else.”

Kira raised her brows, “So he’s taking time to make reports to his other employer, eh?”

Svetlana nodded, “Aye. That’s what we suspect. Not all the stolen jobs have been from him, but all of them have been jobs he’s known about.”

Brynjolf sighed, “I’m guessing you want me to tail him?”

“Yes, but you’ll need to be very careful so you’re not recognized,” Svettie urged, “Sven’s enough of a whelp that I don’t think he’ll give you too much trouble, but you need to be on high alert.”

The man sighed, “Alright,” he conceded and then turned to Kira, “What’ll you do, lass?”

“I need to stay here and wait for Inigo and Serana to return,” Kira explained, “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“You two should rest now,” Svetlana urged, voice like a worried mother’s, “Bryn, leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

Kira nodded, “That sounds fine to me. Maven said my housecarl is in Honeyside, so I’ll need to return there and speak with them.”

“I’ll go with you, lass,” Brynjolf said automatically and Svetlana scoffed.

“I need you here, or did you forget you’re second in command, hm?”

Delvin bit his lip to hide his amusement as Brynjolf’s face contorted to displeasure and his arms crossed, “I thought you said to rest.”

Kira turned to the man and smiled gently, placing one of her hands on his crossed arms, “Just sneak over in the dark like last time. I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Brynjolf shot a look at Delvin and Svettie before looking down at Kira, “Alright, lass.”

He kissed her forehead and she gave his arm one last squeeze before making her way back to the ladder up to Riften.

* * *

Luckily, all that Svettie needed Brynjolf for was going over ledgers and reports from the members of the guild, all of which allowed him to sit down. It was easy, but boring work and he found himself missing Kira all the while. He had gotten used to her affectionate teasing and her jests and working with the quiet and serious Svetlana was such a stark difference. Sometimes, she would glance over at him and smile slyly, the lines around her mouth deepening.

“For a thief, you sure are easy to read right now,” she said a little over an hour into their work, “You’re usually a patient man, yet our friend seems to have changed that.”

Brynjolf didn’t know how to respond and Svetlana sighed.

“I’m happy for you, and the rest of the Guild will be, too,” she said, “But I don’t want to see your heart break. Kira lives a very dangerous life that pulls her all across Skyrim. Try as you both might, you could end up alone.”

“I know,” the man replied curtly.

Gods, did he know. Even if Kira wasn’t the Dragonborn, both their lives were filled with chaos and danger. There was a reason he and many other Guild members slept around instead of finding permanent relationships. What if it turned out like Gallus and Karliah’s?

“Pause your work for a minute,” Svetlana commanded, “I want you to listen to me.”

Byrnjolf sighed and set his quill down, looking expectantly at his boss.

The woman smiled wistfully, “We were going to keep this a secret a while longer, but I think you deserve to know, Bryn,” she said, voice gentle, “Delvin and I are together, have been for several months.”

Brynjolf sputtered, “What, but, I thought-”

Svetlana chuckled, “Whatever you thought, forget about it. I know you’re worried, and rightly so, but if you want something to happen and put effort into it, have faith that it will work out,” she encouraged, “Delvin and I discussed all the risks ahead of time before starting our relationship, and we both do our best for each other. We love each other and have managed to make it work, even with our hectic lives.”

Brynjolf nodded, taking a moment to let the information soak in. He was honestly surprised, but figured that was intentional on Svettie and Delvin’s part.

“When did you realize you loved him?” he asked.

Svetlana smiled, “Before Mercer died, we didn’t talk much at all. But afterward, it took less than a month. My only regret is not acting on my feelings sooner. Thieves or no, life in Skyrim is harsh and tumultuous, if there’s something good, then hold on tight to it.”

“Thank you, Svettie,” Brynjolf murmured, “I’m glad to call you my friend.”

In the low light, the man swore he saw the woman blush.

* * *

Once work with Svetlana was done, the redhead changed into casual clothes and went to the Ragged Flagon for dinner, treating himself to the finest Vekel had before being stuck out on the road again. He sat next to Delvin in a remote corner and sent him a cheeky smile.

“Svettie told me something very interesting,” he goaded as he took a bite of cheese.

Delvin chuckled, “Oh? And what might that be?”

“That you two are closer than you let on,” the Nord said quietly.

The Breton man grinned, “That we are, my friend.”

He seemed so pleased to be able to share that with Brynjolf, and he smiled back encouragingly, “I’m happy for you two.”

“Thank you, my friend. Just keep it to yourself and Kira for now. Until we can weed out the rat.”

Bryn nodded, “Aye, of course.”

“Now what about you?” the other man interrogated, taking a swig from his mug, “Kira said that you two became ‘well acquainted’.”

Brynjolf smiled and took another bite of his food before answering.

“Aye, we did. We talked a lot and got to know each other quite well,” he explained, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” he admitted, too, “Kira’s no saint, but she’s kind and more gentle than her profession would have you believe.”

Delvin nodded, “Yeah. She hasn’t taken on a contract since before she took over the guild. Unless it’s for defense or to protect others, I don’t think she actually enjoys killing.”

Brynjolf gave him a curious look, “How long have you known the lass?”

“Oh we’ve been acquainted almost two years now,” Delvin said, “Friends for at least one.”

“I’ve never seen you become friends with a client, Delvin,” Brynjolf replied, a little surprised.

The Breton man shrugged, “You know Kira. It’s hard not to like her.”

The red haired thief definitely agreed with that.

* * *

That night, Brynjolf packed his backpack again and snuck over to Kira’s house earlier than last time, eager to see her and emboldened by the alcohol in his system. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside before sliding in. The house was quiet and he frowned, expecting to hear something. Carefully, he stepped further in, noticing that the entire upstairs was empty. Panic filled his gut and he rushed down the stairs and into the basement where he heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of Kira asleep at a small desk. Her face was pressed against the wood surface and an open book sat in front of her, arms splayed on either side of her head. Brynjolf moved to shake her awake, eyes glancing at the book. It was a journal and a quill lay on the desk, having fallen from Kira’s hands. The writing was illegible, in a language that looked more like small sets of scratched lines than an actual alphabet.

“Kira, wake up, lass,” he said shaking her by her shoulders.

The woman jumped a little, jolting upright and turning to look at him before relaxing, a smile on her lips.

“Sorry,” she apologized sheepishly, “I was running errands earlier.”

“Don’t apologize, lass,” the Nord soothed, stroking a hand through her hair, “Have you eaten dinner?”

Kira nodded and laughed, “Thankfully Iona reminded me to eat earlier.”

“Is that your housecarl?”

“Yes. She’s staying at the Bee and Barb for tonight.”

Brynjolf grinned lecherously and pulled Kira up, holding her smaller frame against his, “Oh? And why would she be doing that, hm?”

The woman chuckled and her eyes fell to his lips as her hands came up to tangle in his hair, “I thought it might be nice to have some privacy.”

The man lowered his head to press his lips just under her jaw, lips moving against her skin, “Whatever for?”

Kira’s hands toyed with the strands of his hair, “If you’re going to be leaving in the morning, I want to lie with you.”

Brynjolf straightened up, pulling his lips from her skin and looking into her eyes, “Are you sure, lass?”

Kira nodded, “Yes, if you want to as well.”

“If I want you?” the man chuckled, “Lass, Kira, I wanted you since I first saw you.”

A pleased smile broke out on Kira’s lips, “Kiss me,” she breathed.

Brynjolf was more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and healthy and wear your mask


	8. Dibellan Arts and Mara's Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the overwhelmingly positive response to this fic!!! Y'all make me so happy. 
> 
> Happy February! 2021 is moving along, and hopefully closer toward widespread vaccination against Covid. I miss being able to see my friends and go to classes in person.

Kira sighed happily as Brynjolf kissed her, hoping her passion and desire for him showed in how she kissed him back. Before Brynjolf, she had only ever let one other kiss and touch her like this, and that was years ago. Eagerly, her hands roamed his chest, untying the strings on his tunic and tugging the hem up. The man laughed at her insistence and parted from her long enough to pull off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Their bodies drew closer again as Bryn’s hands slid along Kira’s belt before untying it and letting it drop to the floor as well.

“We should go upstairs,” the lass said, fingers darting along the waistline of the man’s trousers.

“Aye,” he agreed, pulling her up the stairs, “I want the first time I take you to be in a bed.”

Kira’s breath caught in her throat and she yanked him by the hair when they reached the top of the stairs, pulling his head back and exposing his neck.

“You and your honeyed words,” she rasped against his throat before she peppered kisses along his collar bone, “I should have you arrested for indecency.”

Brynjolf chuckled and tugged the woman’s mage robes up and over her head, hands falling to her barely clothed ass, “Ah, but I think you like those honeyed words,” he goaded.

Kira smiled coyly and gently gripped his chin, “Maybe. But remember who you’re dealing with. I’m not one to take without giving in return.”

The lass preened when she noticed Brynjolf’s pupils dilate and his mouth part slightly with arousal at her words. She lowered his face and kissed him again, pushing his pants down his hips and letting him step out of them. In just their small clothes, the lovers pressed together, hands burning trails across one another’s bodies.

Brynjolf pulled back, breathless, and asked, “Can I see you, lass?”

“What do you mean?” Kira asked with a furrowed brow.

“I want to explore all of you,” the man explained huskily, “Map out every inch of your skin.”

Kira nodded, thighs rubbing together as arousal shot through her at his words. Brynjolf smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as his hands untied the knot holding her bra on, letting the garment fall to the floor with her underwear following shortly after. Once she was bare, the man stepped back about an arm’s length and studied her form. A blush formed on Kira’s cheeks down to her chest under his intense gaze. The many scars she had accumulated over the years were on full display, and she wondered what he was thinking. Slowly, one of the thief’s hands came up and two fingers slowly caressed her neck, down to her chest, barely skimming over her breast before trailing to her navel. Kira’s lips parted at the sensation, eyes watching Brynjolf curiously. His fingers traced the especially nasty scar on her stomach from the time Kira first encountered Stormcloaks, around two years ago. Luckily, Brynjolf didn’t ask about the scar, instead tracing the others that littered the woman’s body.

His exploring took him around to her back, his fingers moving between her shoulder blades and causing her to shudder. She knew he was seeing four gashes that ran parallel to each other across the expanse of her back, stark marks over a littering of fainter scars.

“A dragon,” Kira explained when she realized Brynjolf’s touches had halted, “There was a child on the road, right in the way of the incoming claws and I just sprinted forward without thinking.”

Brynjolf’s hand splayed across the scars and Kira leaned into the touch.

“You’re very brave, lass,” he praised in a whisper, “And so very beautiful.”

Kira hummed happily and Brynjolf’s hand started to trail lower, cupping the curve of her ass before a chuckle fell from his lips.

“Did you know you have a birth mark here?” he asked, fingers pressing just under her left cheek.

Kira giggled, “I did. Now what about you? Any risqué marks I should know about?”

The man turned her around to face him, a smirk on his face as he grasped on of her hands and placed it on his chest, “Why don’t you find out, lass?”

Kira stared at his face for a moment more before pulling her hand from his grasp and looking down as she pulled his loincloth off. She hadn’t been able to see him either the two previous times they had fooled around, and now she wanted to take this opportunity to make up for that. His cock was thick, and on the longer side, matching his broad build. Despite how tempting it was, Kira turned her attention to the rest of his body, using a pointer finger to trace the thin scars that were scattered across his torso. He had less than her, and they were typically smaller. The life of a thief was more kind than the life of the woman who was tasked with saving the world. The hair on his chest trailed down to his navel, but wasn’t too thick. He was well-muscled, and Kira ran her finger in the grooves of his muscles, reveling in his shiver at the touch. It was good to know she affected him as much as he did her.

Both Brynjolf’s wrists had scars from shackles and Kira brought them up and kissed them gently before moving around to his backside. His broad, well-muscled shoulders were especially tantalizing from the back and Kira was fascinated by how they tensed and flexed under her gentle touch. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to have any birthmarks and Kira pouted.

“No birthmark.”

Brynjolf chuckled and turned around to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her again, “How unfortunate,” he murmured against her lips, stubble tickling her chin.

Her fingers gently traced and cupped his jaw, “A deal-breaker, really,” she teased with a coy smirk.

Brynjolf glared playfully at her and picked her up and tossed her down onto the bed, not giving her time to recover before he was atop her, weight pressing her into the mattress. The playfulness faded into desire as his cock pressed against her, the two of them rolling their hips and moaning at the sensation. The man brought a hand down and slid two fingers into her, working them slowly to open her up. Kira gasped and clutched at his shoulders and Brynjolf groaned, lips pressed against one of her shoulders.

“So tight, my lass,” he groaned.

Kira could do nothing but moan in response as a third finger slid into her. Once she started rolling her hips against his hand, Brynjolf removed his fingers and lined his cock up with her hole, hands holding her waist tightly.

“Ready, my lass?”

Kira nodded and wrapped her legs around him, pushing the tip inside her. They both gasped in pleasure as he filled her, their fingers twining at Kira’s sides. When Brynjolf was fully sheathed, he started a slow pace, hips rolling more than thrusting. They exchanged another kiss, breaking apart when Brynjolf pulled off with a groan, fingers digging harder into her hips.

“Don’t hold back,” Kira urged with a gasp, “Please.”

Not needing to be told twice, Brynjolf rose up to his knees and hitched Kira’s ankles onto his shoulders, gripping her thighs before thrusting in earnest. Their sounds increased as pleasure consumed them, and the sound of their coupling echoed through the small house. Kira’s eyes wouldn’t stay open, but she tried to keep her gaze on Brynjolf, noticing that his gaze was trained on her bouncing breasts. Impatient, she snatched one of his hands and placed it on her chest and moaning when he started toying with it eagerly.

“Gods, Kira,” the man gasped, hips frantic, “You feel so good.”

“You, too,” Kira moaned.

It didn’t take long for her peak to approach and before she knew it, she was throwing her head back as he fists clenched the sheets tightly as she came. Brynjolf groaned as she tightened around him, but didn’t stop his thrusts, he was too close. His movements became more erratic before he gave one last thrust, hands tight on Kira’s waist as he spilled deep inside of her with a shout.

Breathless, he pulled out and lay on his back beside her, reaching out to hold her hand between their bodies.

“That,” he said once they had caught their breaths, “Was the best I ever had.”

Kira laughed, “I’m honored.”

Brynjolf chuckled and pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest, “We should clean up and then head to bed, my lass.”

“Well, my thief,” Kira drawled, twirling a finger in his chest hair, “No one will be at the lake at this time of night, right?”

With a grin, the man scooped her into his arms and carried her outside for a dip in the lake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy!


	9. New Friends and an Unwelcome Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has non-consensual groping and derogatory sexual remarks. I did not choose to tag this work with Rape/Non-Con since it does not go beyond that, but I wanted to warn you in the notes. 
> 
> I will have asterisks ****** denoting the beginning and end points of this scene, so you can skip it. 
> 
> I know it's a heavy subject and there's a lot of delicacy involved, but I mainly wrote this scene as catharsis. 
> 
> If you or someone you know needs help regarding sexual violence, I recommend RAINN if you are in the USA.

Brynjolf looked down at the woman asleep next to him and smiled tenderly, pulling the blankets further up on her as he scooted out of the bed. The sun was just peeking through the horizon and he had to go to the cistern to prepare for his task ahead. He kissed Kira’s cheek and grabbed his clothes from around the house to get dressed before writing a note and leaving as quietly as possible. He hated to have to leave Kira, especially after last night, and Brynjolf sighed as he made his way back to the cistern. The morning fog hung heavy over the city and the air was cool, a beautiful setting to start what could be a dangerous job.

* * *

When Kira woke up, she groaned in frustration as the sunlight hit her eyes. With a grumble she turned and buried her face in her pillow, frowning and freezing when she realized Brynjolf was gone. Anxiety pooled in her gut and she sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around until her eyes landed on a note on her bedside table. She grabbed it and yawned, stretching her arms before looking at the parchment. 

_My lass,_  
 _I’m sorry to leave you like this, but I must go on this job._  
 _Last night was amazing and your touch, your sounds, your expressions will take up my dreams for the foreseeable future._  
 _I wish you were with me so we could play our questions game, teasing each other all the while._  
 _When I get back, I promise we will make up for lost time._  
 _For now, think of me. I know I’ll be thinking of you constantly._  
 _Yours,_  
 _Bryn_

Kira smiled at the note and read it one more time before setting it back on the nightstand and swinging her legs off the bed and getting up. She changed into her Arch Mage outfit and cleaned up her clothes from last night, blushing at the memories. Like Brynjolf said, last night would star in Kira’s dreams for a long time. She ate breakfast in a daze before packing up a satchel with her journal, some potions, and a book, heading to the Bee and Barb for Iona. Despite the fact that the guards and thieves here knew not to mess with her, Kira locked her door before leaving, her gut telling her it was better to be safe than sorry.   
The Bee and Barb was fairly empty, and Kira figured that was normal at this time of day, seeing as she had slept till midday. Iona was sat in a chair by the bar and she smiled as Kira approached.

“Good to see you again, my Thane,” she greeted, “Have you eaten?”

Kira smiled back and nodded as she sat down across from the other women, “Yes. Thank you for checking.”

The blonde smiled sweetly, “How was your night?”

The Breton woman blushed, knowing what Iona was implying, “It was… very good.”

The housecarl nodded with a knowing smile, but didn’t ask about it anymore. Instead, she got down to business.

“What’s the plan for today, my Thane?”

Kira pursed her lips in thought, “Well, I need to check in with Svetlana but I think I’m free for a while.”

Iona nodded, “I see. I heard that there’s a dragon to the south that’s been causing trouble, maybe we can ride there and take it down?”

“That sounds like just the kind of thing I need,” Kira admitted.

The two women smiled at each other again.

* * *

Svettie had brushed Kira off, insisting that the Dragonborn spend the day doing as she pleased, so that’s what she did. Iona and Kira rode south then, to Lost Tongue Overlook. It was not far from the city, and Kira was surprised that she hadn’t heard any dragon roars during her stay. However, as she and her housecarl snuck up to it’s home, she noticed that it was just sitting there. The only way she could tell it was alive was because she could see it breathing.

She motioned for Iona to stay back and Kira stepped forward a bit more before letting out a Shout.

“Joor Zah Frul!”

The dragon roared as the shimmery blue aura appeared around it, angered to be subject to the Thu’um of a human. Once the dragon was grounded, Kira unsheathed her swords and she and Iona lunged at the beast. The housecarl slashed at the side of the dragon, slicing its wings so it couldn’t fly again. Kira grinned, Iona knew her stuff.

With a battle cry, Kira jumped onto the neck of the beast, legs clamping tight on it as she drove her swords into the forehead of the mighty creature. It screamed and thrashed a bit more before collapsing to the ground where Kira dismounted it and sheathed her swords, the soul of the dragon flowing into her.

“Impressive,” Iona praised, “I’ve heard tales, but to see you in action is truly an awesome sight.”

Kira laughed a little breathlessly, “Thank you. Now let’s see what loot this beast had.”

The chest by the word wall held potions, gold, and some high-quality armor that Kira gave to Iona.

“Thank you,” the housecarl said, voice both awed and grateful.

Kira pat her new friend on the back as they walked back to the horses, “Of course! If you’re going to be fighting alongside me, you’ll need more than steel to protect you.”

“This is ebony, right?” the other woman questioned, hefting the bulky armor to her other arm.

Kira nodded, “Yup. Enchanted, too. Seems like a health fortification enchantment.”

“That’s what the red glow is, right?”

“Yes, if you look at my robes, you’ll see them flicker between blue and orange,” Kira explained, “They have both a magicka fortification and destruction fortification enchantment on them.”

“You’re very brave to fight a dragon in mere robes,” Iona said.

“Lazy, really,” Kira chuckled as she mounted Shadowmere, “I didn’t want to change.”

Iona gave her a bewildered look, “You’re either the bravest or most foolish person I’ve ever met.”

Kira laughed out loud, “So I’ve been told.”

* * *

The new friends rode back to town, taking their time and chatting along the way. They stabled the horses when they returned, not noticing the Nord man watching them from the shadows.

* * *

The next couple days, Iona and Kira were never far from each other, the two becoming fast friends as they went out on odd jobs around the Rift. Kira missed Brynjolf, Serana, and Inigo terribly, but she was very grateful to have Iona’s company. The woman was smart, funny, and willing to help Kira with her more shadowy affairs.

Four days after Brynjolf left, Kira couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned, but to no avail. She had been feeling far too unsettled recently, and now it was preventing her from sleeping. With a sigh, she sat up and donned a simple blue dress and some boots before stepping outside. There was always someone up at the cistern, so she decided to head over there for a bit. The only other people out at this time of night were the guards, but they paid her no mind.

As Kira walked under the temple of Mara, she tensed as she heard footsteps approaching her from south of the secret guild entrance. To be safe, she walked through the graveyard and past the secret entrance to the perimeter of the city. She followed the path northward, the footsteps still following her. She casually rested her hand on the hilt of her dagger and stopped, turning around to face who was following her.

Before she could react, she was slammed against the city wall, the air knocked from her lungs and dagger dropping from her hands. A large, burly man had pinned her, one of his arms putting pressure against her throat while the other held a knife to her ribs. Kira tried to shout, but the arm on her neck choked her and the knife dug deeper into her torso, piercing her skin ever so slightly. A strange sensation washed over her from that point, and Kira realized there was a magic canceling poison on the dagger. She was nearly powerless.

The man chuckled darkly, “So, I finally have the mighty Dragonborn in my grasp,” he gruffed, “Not so high and mighty now, huh?”

Kira couldn’t respond as his arm kept pressure on her neck, so she glared at him, but he only laughed more.

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” he sneered, “To finally get my revenge for King Ulfric.”

Kira punched the man in the face, taking the opportunity to try and dart away, only to be yanked harshly by the wrist, her shoulder screaming in pain at the force of it and she yelped. The man quickly shoved a wad of fabric in her mouth and tied a bandanna around it, gagging her before tying her wrists together behind her back. She had no weapon, no magic, and no way to Shout. Despite the terror washing icily through her veins, Kira did her best to put on a brave face as the man grabbed her by her hair and tossed her on the ground. The fall was painful and Kira cried out through the gag as she landed roughly on her bound hands.

***********************  
The man straddled her thighs and held his knife to her throat, Kira saw a deranged smile on his face in the low light of the torches.

“You killed my King,” he spat, “But you’ve always been untouchable. That is, until Alexander promised me revenge,” the man purred.

Kira’s eyes widened in realization and the man chuckled lowly.

“I see you know who I am. Knurkir Greycloak, at your service,” he said with a mocking bow.

Kira squirmed, and the knife cut into her neck and she froze. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so terrified.

“The thing is, Alexander wants to kill you himself, but I disagree,” the Nord continued, one hand toying with the laces at the neckline of Kira’s dress, “So I decided to pay you a visit myself.”

Kira shivered as he leaned in, turning her head away from him as he whispered into her ear.

“I’m going to put you in your place, whore, and then kill you slowly,” it came out as a growl in the end.

Kira screamed into the gag as the knife cut her dress open, exposing her breasts and slicing a large gash into her skin. Sobbing, she looked up to the sky and prayed to the Divines for help. Just as the man placed a hand on one of her breasts, the sound of sprinting hit Kira’s ears before the weight was removed from her. With a thud and a grunt, Knurkir was knocked off her by another figure. Kira watched as the person slit the Nord’s throat before turning to her. Wincing, she tried to squirm away until the person was revealed in the torchlight.

***********************  
“Gods, Kira, are you ok?” Delvin asked hastily as he knelt beside her.

Kira just sobbed and the man pulled the gag off her and rolled her to her side to cut her bindings. She quickly pulled her dress back over her chest and let Delvin scoop her into her arms. He gently bent down to pick up her dagger, sheathing it for her before carrying her toward Riftweald Manor.

“I was just on my way to see Svettie,” he explained, voice low, “And I heard some commotion. I’m glad I came out when I did.”

Kira just lay in his arms, unable to respond. Delvin sighed and opened the gate to Svetlana’s house and carrying Kira through the door on the ground floor. As the man ascended the steps to the main level, Kira heard Svetlana call out.

“Delvin? Is that you?”

“Yes, but I’m not alone.”

When he got to the top of the stairs, Svetlana was standing there in her night shift and she gasped at the sight of Kira. She quickly scampered away and Delvin followed, setting Kira gently on one of the couple’s dining chairs as Svetlana bustled about the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets before finally pulling out a small box and bringing it to the dining table, setting it down in front of Kira and sitting next to her.

“Del, go to Honeyside and tell Iona what happened. Have her grab some of Kira’s clothes and bring them here.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the man replied before making his way out the door, leaving Kira and Svetlana alone.

The Nord woman didn’t say anything or ask any questions, just went to work opening the box and applying salve to the wound and pouring some healing potion down Kira’s throat. The wound started closing on its own and Svetlana put the box away again, bringing Kira some mead when she returned to the dining table. Kira took the bottle and sipped it timidly, throat still sore.

“Your neck will be bruised for a while, but the potion should heal any damage,” Svetlana explained, “That gash isn’t deep, and I don’t think it will scar.”

Kira nodded but didn’t -couldn’t- say anything. Svettie frowned, eyes sad as she watched her. It wasn’t long before the door opened again and Iona and Delvin came in, the former rushing to Kira’s side. She knelt next to her chair, clothes draped over one of her arms, and smiled at her as bravely as she could.

“I brought some new clothes, my Thane,” she said gently.

Kira nodded and let Iona lead her to another room to change. The events of the night flashed through her mind as she slid the new clothes on, briefly noting it was a beautiful purple mage robe. Iona carefully led her back to Svetlana and Delvin, sitting her in the chair again before sitting next to her. Svettie and Delvin sat across the table from the two, and Kira flinched at the expectant looks in everyone’s eyes.

“You don’t have to tell us what happened,” Svetlana soothed, “We just need to know who it was. Was it a member of Snakes’ Bane?”

Kira nodded, “Knurkir,” she rasped then sipped the mead in front of her.

“He’s dead now, darling,” Delvin assured, “What do you want me to do with the body?”

“Leave it in the woods. Let the wolves take him,” Kira murmured.

The man nodded and got up, “Join me?” he asked Iona.

The woman looked at Kira, standing up when she got a nod. Svetlana and Kira were alone again.

“Do you need anything to prevent pregnancy?” the Nord woman asked.

Kira shook her head, “No. He… he wasn’t able to do more than touch me,” she whispered.

Svetlana nodded, then her expression broke and she rushed around the table to kneel next to Kira and pull her into a warm hug.

“My sweet girl,” she whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Kira buried her face in her friend’s shoulder and let herself cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Thanks for sticking with me through this. This is the first time I've written something so dark about sexual violence, and it was mainly an exploration of my own experiences and thoughts about it. 
> 
> I promise the next chapters will not have such heavy topics, we will go back to bashing and slashing and spying.


	10. Kynesgrove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I thought I'd spoil you awesome folks with a second chapter this week ^.^ 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and well with the virus and the crazy weather. 
> 
> I started a YouTube channel recently. There's only three videos up right now, and they're all Skyrim. I figured I'd play some with the 10th anniversary coming up this year.

Not for the first time since becoming a Nightingale, Brynjolf thanked Lady Nocturnal for his ability to become one with the shadows. Decked in his Nightengale armor, he hid in the corner of the inn at Kynesgrove at night, listening to Sven talk with a Kahjiit.

“Here are the details,” the man said nervously, sliding a folded sheet of parchment across the table.

The Kahjiit picked it up and read it quickly before setting it ablaze with magic. He grinned at Sven, though there was an edge to it.

“You have proved useful again, human,” he said in the typical purr of a Kahjiit, “Alexander said to pay you double.”

He pulled out a coin purse and slid it across the table, and Brynjolf almost laughed at how small the thing was. Didn’t the man know he could make more coin actually doing Guild work?

The lad shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “Am I free to go?”

“Bah, run off,” the Kahjiit spat, waving his hands dismissively, “Remember to tell your boss you were ambushed.”

Sven nodded and got up, hurriedly leaving the Braidwood Inn. Sa’zhid -Bryn remembered his name- drank the rest of his bottle of mead before placing some Septims on the table and leaving as well. Once the door closed behind him, Brynjolf snuck along the wall, blending in with the shadows in the low light of the torches. Once outside, he watched as Sa’zhid for a bit, before walking behind him. The darkness of the night complementing his Nightingale armor swimmingly.

Brynjolf took in the surroundings and, when he discerned that no one else was about, snuck up to the Kahjiit and jumped him. He gagged the feline before dragging him off the road and away from the town, wincing as his claws dug into his armor. Once hidden from view, Brynjolf tied Sa’zhid’s wrists and pinned him against a tree, holding a dagger to his neck and pulling the gag off.

“Ah, it seems you have caught this one,” the Kahjiit man purred, “I wondered when this might happen.”

Brynjolf sneered, “You can either let me turn you in to the guards, let me take you back to my associates, or I can kill you.”

He didn’t relish the thought of killing someone, but times were desperate, and Svettie had already agreed it was fine in this case.

Sa’zhid chuckled, “Turn me in to the guards? I haven’t done anything.”

Brynjolf pulled a pendant from his pouch and grinned when recognition flickered over Sa’zhid’s face.

“I just have to plant this on you,” he threatened, “And who will the guards believe? A Nord or a Kahjiit with ale on his breath?”

Sa’zhid’s ears flattened, “You Nords are all the same,” he spat out, “I’ll make you pay.”

Suddenly, his arms came up, daggers swinging toward Brynjolf’s head. He dropped into a roll to dodge them, cursing himself for not checking for weapons. As he tried to stand up, he was knocked to the ground again when Sa’zhid’s foot hit him in the face. With a grunt, Brynjolf fell back onto his rump, drawing his sword hastily to block Sa’zhid’s dagger swipes. One a downward swing, the Nord rolled sideways and stood back up, slicing upwards as he did so and cutting a large gash in one of Sa’zhid’s thighs. The Kahjiit cried out, daggers falling to the ground as he fell to his knees, hands clutching his wound as blood poured from it.

“Kill me,” he gasped, “I do not wish to die bleeding like a lamb.”

Brynjolf obliged, his sword plunging through Sa’zhid’s chest.

* * *

He rode all night, returning to Riften in record time, early afternoon the next day. It had taken a long time to get to Kynesgrove initially, Sven taking his sweet time, walking his horse as if on a stroll. By the time Brynjolf made it home, it had been five days since he had left and he was eager to return to the Guild and to Kira.

He grinned to himself as he walked along the edges of the city and to the cistern. He was very much looking forward to being welcomed home by Kira. The memories from their first night together had starred in his dreams throughout his job, and now he wanted to recreate them.

When he descended into the cistern, he frowned, realizing it was empty. Then, the sound of laughter and yelling echoed through the chamber from the Flagon and a smile lit his face. He made his way across the damp room and pushed the door open to the tavern, smiling at the sight that greeted him when he stepped inside.

Kira was sitting on top of the bar, the entire Guild, along with Serana, Inigo, and another woman, were seated in the Flagon and laughing as she spoke.

“… and then the man, gods bless him, called Elenwen everyone’s mistress,” she was saying before taking a swig from a bottle, “He then clarified by saying he meant literally, as no one would ever want to sleep with her.”

Laughter erupted among the Guild again and Brynjolf stepped forward, catching the eyes of some of them. He caught Svetlana’s eye and nodded. Delvin stood up and threw an arm over his shoulder, handing him a bottle of brandy.

“Kira’s just been telling us the tale of how she defeated the mighty Alduin,” he said, breath smelling of alcohol.

Brynjolf chuckled, “Is that so?”

He nudged Delvin off him, the tavern laughing when the man wobbled and had to catch himself against the bar. Brynjolf rolled his eyes and sat on a barstool beside Kira, reaching out and grabbing one of her hands and kissing her knuckles. He ignored the teasing that followed.

“Welcome back,” Kira said gently, “I’ll finish up soon.”

“Take your time, my lass,” Brynjolf urged, “I need food and drink anyway.”

She smiled at him, but something was off. He would ask her about it later as she already turned back to the crowd to tell her story, not letting go of his hand.

“Now, where was I?” she asked.

“No one wants to fuck Elenwen,” Niriun supplied helpfully.

Kira chuckled, “Ah right, well,” she said, getting back into the story, “Not to brag, but I snuck through the entire embassy unnoticed all the way to their dungeon. There, found what I needed, and even found a friend.”

She looked over to Etienne, and the two raised their drinks for each other.

“So, Etienne and I are set to go when the Thalmor show up again with my other friend captive,” Kira explained, “Now, the trapdoor we were going to escape out of was in a nook and hidden from their view so I took out my bow and those damn elves dropped like flies and my friend brought me the key to the trapdoor. The three of us made our way down to the cave, but then there was a troll.

“The damn thing roars and swats my bow out of my hands and the next thing I know I’m on my arse and blasting it with a fire bolt just as it tries for another swing. As soon as it hits the ground, the three of us make a mad dash out of there.

“And that is how I got info that led me to the Flagon for the first time.”

Kira paused again and took another swig of her drink, catching her breath.

“What happened after you and the old man left the Ratway?” Thrynn asked.

“He led me and Delphine all the way to the Reach to some old Akaviri temple. It was beautiful and awesome, but we had to fight the damn Foresworn and a dragon when we got there.”

“Never a dull moment with you, eh lass?” Brynjolf teased.

“Especially not then,” the woman lamented, “The three of us were always on the move and it felt like someone or something was always on our tails. At least I already had the Elder Scroll, otherwise it would’ve taken a lot longer to learn Dragonrend.”

“You have an Elder Scroll?” Rune demanded, his shock echoed on the faces of the others.

“I have three, actually,” Kira said, very pleased with herself, “I had to use the one to travel back in time to learn the shout to defeat Alduin.”

“You’ve time traveled?” Vex exclaimed.

“Unfortunately,” Kira sighed, “And, of course, when I got back Alduin was waiting for me.”

“But you defeated him, right?” Delvin pressed.

Kira shook her head, “Not that time. He couldn’t be beat here in Nirn. I had to go somewhere else to defeat him.”

Someone else spoke, but Brynjolf missed it, his eyes fluttering shut. He jumped awake when he felt fingers carding through his hair. He looked up and saw Kira smiling softly down at him.

“We’re going home,” she said to the others, “The rest of the story is for later.”

There was a mix of disappointment and catcalling as Kira led Brynjolf out of the flagon and back into the cistern. Too tired to do much, he let her pull him to Honeyside and undress him to his loincloth before helping him into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up next week. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	11. Disappointments and Leads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! It's midterm season for me, but I've got enough chapters to post, so I don't think I'll get too behind. 
> 
> I wrote two whole chapters today (holy cow), and I'm getting close to finishing this fic! I'm currently writing the climax of the story and I'm sooooo excited.

When Brynjolf woke up, it was to the sounds and smells of cooking. When his eyes fluttered open, he turned his head and saw Kira hunched over the cooking pot in the kitchen. She was humming softly to herself, Ragnar the Red -if Brynjolf was hearing right. The Nord smiled at the scene and took stock of his state, he was still in his outfit from his travels, but Kira must have taken his boots off when he fell asleep as they were propped up by the back door. With a stretch, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking over to Kira and peering over her shoulder.

“What’re you making, my lass?” he asked.

She peered over her shoulder with a faint smile, “Rabbit stew. Go sit down for me.”

“Yes ma’am,” Brynjolf said with a mock salute.

Kira didn’t react or respond, and the man frowned when he turned to sit down. There was definitely something wrong. When Kira carried the pot over and ladled the stew into the bowls on the table, she noticed his frown and cocked her head.

“What’s wrong?”

She turned to place the pot back over the fire and Brynjolf said, “That’s what I should be asking you. You seem… off.”

Kira tensed as she sat down, visibly uncomfortable as she refused to meet Brynjolf’s eyes.

“Something happened while you were away,” she said softly.

“Lass, are you ok?” he asked, more urgently this time.

He reached out to place a hand over Kira’s, but she flinched and retracted her hand. Brynjolf’s eyes widened.

“Kira, what happened?” he asked gravely.

He could see the tears forming in her eyes and her hands were trembling.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she said, voice fragile, “So I went to the Guild. But before I could enter the cistern, one of the Snakes’ Bane members attacked me and he… and he…”

Dread and anguish pooled in Brynjolf’s gut and he couldn’t help but slap a hand over his mouth and gasp, “Oh, my lass…”

“He didn’t even get far,” she was sobbing now, “He just t-touched me. But, gods Brynjolf, I was so scared.”

“Let me hold you, lass, please,” the man begged.

Kira nodded and he quickly rose from his seat and knelt next to her, wrapping his arms gently around her, one hand stroking her head soothingly as he shushed her.

“It’s alright, my lass,” he whispered, “You’re fine now, I’m here.”

Kira clutched his tunic tightly, crying into his shoulder. Once her sobs slowed down, Brynjolf pulled back and smiled warmly at her, smoothing her hair back and clutching one of her hands.

“It will be ok,” he soothed.

Kira nodded, “Delvin killed him and dumped his body in the woods.”

“The beast is nothing more than wolf fodder now,” Brynjolf said, “And that means we’re one step closer to taking down this blasted organization already.”

“You’re right,” the Breton agreed, wiping her tears, “What happened on your end?”

“I tailed our rat and caught him meeting with the Kahjiit,” Brynjolf explained, “Svettie should have the rat locked up by now, and I had to kill the Sa’zhid fellow.”

“I’m sorry you had to do that,” Kira said with a frown as she cupped his cheek, “Killing someone is never an easy thing for the heart.”

“Aye, but it had to be done,” the man sighed, “He refused to come peacefully.”

“Well, that’s three Snakes’ Bane members we no longer have to worry about now,” Kira mused, “And both our rats are out of commission.”

“We might win this yet,” Brynjolf added, “But dinner first.”

Kira chuckled, and he could tell she was still upset, but doing a little better. They ate together, Brynholf listening intently to Kira’s tales of her small adventures while he was gone. He was glad that she and Iona were getting along well, and relieved that Mrs Arrenus had made it to the safe house, well, safely.

“After the attack, I spent most of my time in the Flagon,” Kira admitted, “Got into the habit of telling our friends about my adventures. It’s a good distraction.”

Brynjolf chuckled, “What was that story you were telling earlier? You mentioned the Thalmor and an Elder Scroll?”

“Ah, that was part of how I defeated Alduin. I had to sneak into the Thalmor Embassy for information and then use that information to find a man who helped me find an ancient wall that helped me find a way to find a shout needed to defeat the dragon.”

Brynjolf blinked dumbly, “That sounds…”

“Tedious? Annoying? Troublesome?” Kira supplied mirthfully.

“Aye, yes,” the man agreed with a chuckle, “Though I must thank you for doing it. I sort of like existing.”

“Me, too,” Kira seconded.

There was a moment of quiet and Brynjolf looked out the window at the lake, then jolted when he realized it was daylight out.

“How long was I out, lass?” he exclaimed.

Kira laughed, “You slept all afternoon and all night. This is breakfast.”

Brynjolf rubbed his eyes with his hands, “Gods, I didn’t realize how tired I was.”

Kira waved him off, “Don’t worry. You didn’t miss anything. We should report to Svettie soon, though.”

“Aye,” the Nord nodded, “Let’s get going then.”

* * *

They changed into comfortable clothes and strapped on a dagger each before leaving Honeyside and making their way to the cistern.

“What’s that you got there?” Kira questioned along the way, gesturing to the small pouch strapped to Brynjolf’s belt.

The man grinned, “I completed the job for our rat,” he boasted.

Kira raised her brows, “Impressive,” she praised, “Svettie will be thrilled.”

“Aye, she will,” the man agreed, “Let’s hope our little Sven got back safe and sound.”

Kira chuckled darkly, “He’s in for a real treat.”

The opened the entrance and descended the ladder, dropping into the dark cistern.

“Welcome back,” Rune greeted, “The boss is anxious to see you.”

“Such a patient woman,” Brynjolf scoffed.

The two thieves chuckled and Kira rolled her eyes and continued on to Svetlana’s desk. Brynjolf followed hastily. The master of the Thieves Guild looked up from her parchment and pursed her lips, “You have good news for me?”

“Aye,” Brynjolf replied and pulled out the pendant he had stolen and set it on the desk, “I finished the job and killed the Snakes’ Bane member.”

“That’s very good news,” Svetlana replied, relaxing slightly, “Divines know we could do with some. We have no real leads on the other members other than the location of their headquarters.”

“We already made amazing progress in very little time,” Kira reminded her, “I’d be extra cautious if I were them. Both their informants and three of their members taken out of commission in less than a month? They’re probably trying to figure out how to progress.”

“Do you think they’ll try and attack us directly?” Svettie asked, “If they come here, we can barricade ourselves in, but we’d be trapped unless we fight and I don’t want to risk any of my members.”

Kira crossed her arms, “I doubt any of them are as… unrestrained as Greycloak was. Pentinius is obviously very smart, I doubt he’d want to take such a big risk. Especially since we have ties with Maven.”

“And you,” Brynjolf added, “Even with as much damage as his organization has caused, he’s probably still very aware that he’s facing off against the Dragonborn.”

That seemed to spark something in Kira and her eyes widened, “We might have an advantage,” she exclaimed, “Knurkir said that Pentinius wants to kill me himself. Send me on your next job, at least to let me shadow one of your members. That way I can gather information and act as defense if needed.”

“That’s very risky, lass,” Brynjolf said skeptically, “The others could ignore Pentinius’s will just like Greycloak did.”

“It’s a possibility,” Svettie agreed, “But according to the info from Arrenus, the other members are much less volatile and more obedient.”

“I still don’t like it,” Brynjolf protested.

“Then send me with one of the more skilled members,” Kira urged, “You know I’m more than capable.”

Svetlana’s lips formed a thin line, “I know. Objectively, it’s a good idea. But as your friend, I don’t want to put you in danger.”

Kira smiled warmly, “I know. But even if I don’t do this, my life is already full of danger. Besides, I’m offering, you’re not forcing me.”

Svettie sighed in resignation, “Fine. I’ll send you out with Delvin. You two are close and he hasn’t been out on a job in a long enough time that maybe our enemies won’t recognize him.”

“Boss, respectfully-” Brynjolf started but was cut off by a sharp glare from the woman.

“I’m sure I don’t have to explain to you why sending two lovers on such a mission could be dangerous, do I?”

Brynjolf gulped, “Er, no.”

Svetlana gave him a hard stare then turned her attention back to Kira, “I have just the job for you. Big target with a hefty sack of gold as payment. You up for a trip to Falkreath?”

* * *

Svetlana had Kira and Delvin leave an hour later, giving Brynjolf time to sneak his lass into a private room of the cistern. He kissed her soundly and she gripped his shirt and kissed him back eagerly.

“This isn’t too much?” he breathed against her mouth.

“Just don’t take my clothes off,” Kira said and kissed him again.

While the kiss was passionate, Brynjolf kept his touches gentle, stroking her back lightly, hands never roaming too far. His concern and care for her made Kira’s heart melt and she found herself smiling stupidly. The man pulled away with a raised brow.

“Something on your mind, lass?”

Kira shook her head, “Just thinking about how sweet you are when you want to be.”

Her smile grew when she saw a blush coat his cheeks, and he kissed her again to shut her up. Not that she minded.

* * *

Delvin was not one for useless chatter, but Kira could feel his stare as they rode side by side, headed west, south of the Treva River. With a sigh Kira finally gave in and asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” the man questioned.

Kira frowned, “I’m the only untouchable one, so I can hel-”

“No, not like that. I agree with that,” Delvin interrupted with a shake of his head, “I mean are you really up for this right now?”

Kira watched a butterfly flutter about, face a stony mask, “I’ll rest easier knowing this enemy is eliminated,” she said coolly.

Delvin was silent for a bit and Kira felt bad for her apathetic and cold response immediately. She bit her lip and stared ahead, mind racing with a million and one things. Gods, she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. After this whole mess was over with, she was going to spend at least a month in Riften to relax. Hopefully with Brynjolf naked in her bed.

“Look, I try and stay out of other people’s business as much as I can,” Delvin eventually said, “But you’re my friend, Kira, and I’m worried about you. Is this life really the life you want?”

“Which part of it?” Kira pressed.

“Being part of the Brotherhood,” Delvin said lowly, “You told me you joined because you felt the gods were pushing you that way and that they gave you a family. But I also know you haven’t taken a contract since becoming the leader, you didn’t torture your informant, and you are not the type of assassin I’ve dealt with before.”

Kira’s stomach twisted into a knot, “It’s not that simple, Del. The Night Mother, she’s the one who informs us of our contracts, and I’m the only one she speaks to. If I leave, she won’t speak to another.”

“I thought The Listener was just a myth,” Delvin replied, shocked, “I can see why you feel the gods pushed you in that direction.”

Kira looked over to her friend and gave him a sad smile, “Now you see why I can’t just leave.”

Delvin pursed his lips, “Well what about Brynjolf? He’s been my friend for a very long time and I don’t want to see him hurt either. Will the two of you really be happy when you have to live a double life? To the rest of the world, Brynjolf is just a man. But you’re the Dragonborn, anything you do in the shadows can be exploited against you and your followers.”

Kira clenched her jaw, “I know, I know,” then her expression turned sad, “I do want to leave the Brotherhood, truly. I’m just scared I’ll have to leave Brynjolf instead.”

Delvin regarded her for a moment before asking softly, “Do you love him?”

“Almost,” Kira replied just as softly, “I haven’t felt this way since…”

She shook her head. That was a part of her past not even her closest companions knew about. Delvin gave her a confused look but didn’t push it, obviously picking up on her distress.

“I support you two,” he encouraged, “Just don’t let me catch you fooling around in the Guild.”

Kira couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

It was dark by the time the duo stopped to make camp, and they wouldn’t be in Falkreath until the next afternoon. They unloaded their bedrolls from the horses, borrowed ones from the Riften stables to reduce the chances of being recognized, and gathered wood for a fire. Once it was all set up, Kira used her fire magic to light the pit, and Delvin chuckled.

“Magic must be mighty handy.”

“Aye,” Kira agreed, “If you’re careful enough not to catch yourself on fire.”

“I may be a Breton, but my magic is absolute bullocks.”

The lass laughed, “Ah, not all of us are blessed.”

The man scoffed and rifled through his pack and pulled out some salted meat, tearing off a bite before talking again, “Want some?” he asked, gesturing to his food.  
Kira nodded and he tossed her a piece, she caught it with ease and tore off her own bite. They ate silently, both tired from a long day of riding and anxious for what might happen in Falkreath. Once they finished, Kira sighed and rolled her head, letting her neck pop.

“I’ll take first watch,” she offered, “I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

Delvin shrugged and lay back on his bedroll, not one to argue getting some sleep. Kira smiled at him before turning her gaze to the wilderness. She was glad she wasn’t alone, the wilds of Skyrim were creepy, even though she could probably take on anything that attacked. As the thought crossed her mind, a wolf howled in the distance and Delvin grunted and shifted in annoyance. Kira kept one hand on the sword at her waist, just to be safe.

Eventually, Delvin fell asleep, stomach moving with the even pace of his breaths, and Kira hoped he would be able to stay asleep. She kept her eyes on their surroundings, occasionally looking up at the moon and stars to keep track of time. It was painfully boring, and Kira knew she was spoiled by Serana who didn’t need sleep. With a sigh, she started drawing shapes in the dirt with a nearby stick, something simple enough to be mildly entertaining while she kept her attention focused for danger. At one point, a dragon call could be heard faintly, and Kira hoped it stayed far away.

Thankfully, by the time it was Delvin’s turn to take up watch, nothing had happened and Kira shook him awake gently.

“Nothing to report,” she informed.

The man nodded, “Aye. Get some sleep, sweetheart.”

Kira nodded and curled up on her bedroll, falling asleep quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Also thinking about writing some side stories for this, maybe a Delvin x Svetlana fic about the two of them getting together. 
> 
> We'll see.


	12. Trouble in Falkreath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, a second chapter in one week? I'm almost done writing the story? You bet!
> 
> Welcome back! I expect this story to be done at about 20 chapters.

Kira smirked when she recognized Siddgeir’s steward as the “client” Delvin was talking to. The Dragonborn was sat in the opposite corner of the inn, watching the two of them talk. Siddgeir had worked with the Guild and the Brotherhood before, and Kira wondered who he was targeting this time. The man was crafty and knew his enemies, and she admired him a little bit for maintaining his power and status without his connections being brought into the light. She knew all to well how difficult that was.

Kira was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed Delvin’s eyes widen and lock onto her, he waved her over and she frowned but complied. Something was definitely wrong. She sat down next to her friend and looked between him and Nenya confusedly.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

Nenya leaned in and spoke quietly, “Earlier today, a Redguard man came here claiming to be with the Thieves Guild and tried to take the job,” she explained, “I didn’t recognize his name when he introduced himself and I had the guards arrest him.”

Kira’s eyes widened, “What did he say his name was?”

“Kemif,” Nenya said, “I don’t remember his last name. There have been rumors of Guild and Brotherhood jobs being hijacked, I’m guessing they’re true?”

Kira and Delvin both nodded and the former said, “Yes, we’re working to try and stop them. The organization also lets their members cause unnecessary chaos, and they even kill and steal outside of any contracts.”

“Didn’t realize anyone knew about your position,” Delvin whispered to Kira.

“Siddgeir and I are good friends,” is all Kira said.

Nenya nodded, “Don’t worry about your secret. I’m sure Rayya would gut anyone who dares betray you.”

Kria smirked, “Aye, that she would.”

“Who’s Rayya?” Delvin wondered.

“My housecarl. I’ll tell you more later. You work on the job and I’ll talk to Siddgeir,” Kira said, “I want a word with this Kemif.”

Delvin nodded, “Walk in the shadows.”

Kira smiled and left, eyes darting around the inn, thankful that she recognized everyone inside as a local. She made her way to the Jarl’s Longhouse, waving at some of the familiar faces as she walked. Frankly, she was quite surprised and pleased at how quickly things seemed to be moving for her and her associates. She thought it would take a long time to take down the Snakes’ Bane, but after today they could be a third of the way through the members already.

When Kira stepped inside she heard Siddgeir speak from his throne, “I’m glad to see you. You have a guest locked away upstairs.”

The lass chuckled, “Aye, so I’ve been told. Thank you for your help and discretion.”

“Only a fool would bite the hand who kills,” Siddgeir stated.

Kira nodded in agreement, “Very wise.”

She made her way up the stairs to the extra bedroom, nodding to the guards stationed at the door. They unlocked it and let her inside, shutting the door behind her. The man was sitting on one of the beds, hands bound behind his back and stripped to casual clothes.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Kemif said with a smirk, “Do these people know what you are?”

Kira raised her brows at him, “Do you?”

The Redguard looked confused at the question and the lass sighed, “Look, you have a few options here. First, you can agree to be held until we finish taking down your organization, or you can run back to Hammerfell, or we have to kill you.”

“Since you killed Kematu, I have nothing waiting for me back in Hammerfell,” Kemif said with a glare, “And I’m not just about to submit myself to whatever torture you have planned, bitch.”

Kira didn’t flinch at the angry response, she had been expecting it.

“You won’t be imprisoned by the Brotherhood,” she explained, “You were caught hijacking a Thieves Guild job, so they’ll be the ones to hold you. They’re not ones for cruelty and blood.”

“And why should I trust you?”

Kira had to laugh then, “Really? I could have struck you down as soon as I walked in, but instead I offered you safety. If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already.”

Kemif looked at her with a puzzled expression, war paint wrinkling with his brow, “You are strange for an assassin.”

“So I’ve been told,” Kira replied, “Make your choice soon.”

She turned to leave, but stopped when the man called after her.

“Wait,” he cried, “I’ll go with you, I just ask that you let me wear my traditional clothes.”

Kira smiled, “Sure thing. We leave tomorrow morning.”

She closed the door behind her and headed back down the steps to stand in front of Siddgeir on his throne.

“Well, how was your little talk?” he asked.

“He’ll be coming with me and my associate tomorrow morning. Keep him locked up until then, and give him back his garb,” Kira said, “Thank you for your help.”

Siddgeir smirked, “Anything for the benevolent and righteous Dragonborn.”

Kira chuckled, “Oh, aye. Though I must ask, who is my associate to be stealing from?”

“I have him tasked with stealing an item of sentiment to my uncle,” Siddgeir explained, “A Stormcloak memento that I intend to hold onto for leverage.”

“That’s crafty,” Kira praised, “I assure you my associate will not disappoint,” and with a bow, she headed for the door.

When Kira returned to the inn, Delvin was nowhere to be seen and so the lass decided to hole herself up in her room. She removed her armor, changing into a tunic and trousers before grabbing the book she brought and curling up to read on the bed. Eventually, the small room became too uncomfortable and Kira slipped her book back into her pack and stepped back outside. She caught sight of Delvin talking to one of the locals, likely getting the lay of the land before moving in on his mark.

As Kira reached the road outside of town, she found herself longing to go to Lakeview. She missed Lydia and Rayya dearly, but she knew going there might be dangerous for Mrs Arrenus. Instead, Kira moved a safe distance from town and practiced with her magic a bit. She was dragon shit at illusion spells, so she worked to improve on the most basic one she knew, clairvoyance.

A blue glow stemmed from her hands and trailed out in front of her on the ground, but never went more than ten feet out. Drevis from the College of Winterhold would always laugh at Kira when she messed up.

“It’s all about envisioning what you want to have happen and using your magic to make it so.”

Kira huffed impatiently when she remembered those words, she was about the tangible, the physical. She could use restoration, destruction, and conjuration because they all dealt with the physical. Restoration altered your physical state, destruction was channeling power into a physical force, and conjuration was the summoning of another thing. Illusion magic meant not only having to envision something, but to be able to change another creature’s mind, which was far from tangible. Even if it was Kira’s own mind she was meddling with.

She tried clairvoyance again, willing it to show her the path back to town. She watched as the blue glow unfurled in front of her for a decent distance, maybe twenty feet, but it fizzled out within a couple seconds.

The sound of footsteps approaching from within the woods made Kira stop and her hand fell to the sword at her waist. She turned on her heel and watched two men emerge from the foliage, both armed and armored. Bandits?

Then, Kira noticed the game they were carrying and she relaxed. They were just hunters.

“Sorry for frightening you, ma’am,” one of them apologized as they made their way to her, “Probably thought we were brigands or such.”

Kira chuckled and waved them off, “Aye, but I’m the one alone in the middle of the road.”

“Were you practicing magic?” the other man said and the group of three made their way toward town.

“Not well,” Kira admitted.

“I know a spell or two for healing,” the first man said, a wood elf from the looks of it, “But nothing fancy.”

“He tried a fire spell once and almost burnt the whole damn forest down,” the other man, a Nord, laughed.

The wood elf glared at his friend and elbowed him, nearly dropping the hares he was carrying. Kira laughed at their banter and bid them a friendly goodbye when they reached town. She made her way back to the inn, relieved to see Delvin sitting at a table inside.

She walked over and sat next to him and asked, “How’d it go?”

The man scoffed and grinned, “Easy job. Already handed the goods off to Nenya and got paid.”

Kira giggled, “Not surprised. Dengeir may be paranoid, but he sure is an easy target.”

Delvin raised a brow at her, peering over his tankard questioningly, “You’ve dealt with him before?”

Kira nodded sheepishly, “I may have stolen some valuables when I first learned who he was. I had just found out I was Dragonborn and was still trying to rebuild my life and he just happened to be a rich asshole.”

The man chuckled, “I get it, sweetheart. No need to explain yourself. Maybe you should come and join the Guild? We could do with another capable set of hands, and I’m sure Brynjolf would love to keep you around.”

Kira chewed her lip, puzzling on his words for a moment.

“I’ll think about it.”

Delvin nodded, “That’s alright. Now what do you say about some dinner?”

* * *

The next morning, Kira and Delvin escorted Kemif to the wagon that was waiting for them. They would be taking the carriage back to Riften, accompanied by two guards from Falkreath. Kira knew it was the only way to bring Kemif back, but she lamented how long the journey would now be. She just wanted to be back with Brynjolf. Once they were all ready to go, Delvin brought his horse up next to Kira and nudged her.

“Chin up,” he urged with a friendly smile, “I know I’m not the best company, but we’ll be home soon.”

Kira chuckled, “Aye. Though it’s not your company I’m worried about.”

The man turned his head to look over at Kemif and the two guards and his expression soured, “I think I know what you mean.”

“I don’t know how I feel about traveling with people who don’t know who I am,” Kira admitted lowly as the small caravan started moving.

Delvin hummed in agreement, “Hopefully Siddgeir is paying them a large enough sum to keep them quiet.”

Kira nodded solemnly, “He probably is. Otherwise his connections to our organizations could be spilled, too.”

The thief looked up at the sky, as if resolving himself, and said, “The world we live in is so fragile, isn’t it?”

Kira didn’t say anything, fearing what might come out of her mouth if she spoke. She knew the fragility of life very well, and how fragile it was for people liked her who walked in darkness and shadow. Even if you leave the life, it could always catch up to you later. Memories of Kira’s old life, her brief time of peace, flickered through her mind and she shut her eyes and purged the images from her mind. She couldn’t afford to dwell on the past when her present and the people in it were in danger.

The conversation never picked back up after that, and the rest of the day’s journey was quiet until it was time to set up camp for the night. Kira stationed the guards on either side of Kemif, with Delvin and the carriage driver across from them on the other side of the fire. Kira slept at Kemif’s head, and it would be near impossible for him to flee without waking her or the guards up.

Dinner was a silent affair as well before everyone except one of the guards turned in to sleep. Kira found herself drifting in and out of consciousness, mind wandering every which way as she tried to fall asleep. Memories of the past mixed with dark visions of the future and Kira sent prayer to Vaermina to back off.   
The sound of a twig snapping and a grunt pulled Kira from her near slumber at one point, and she opened her eyes to see the guard on watch collapse to the ground, a figure behind him wielding a knife. The other guard was quickly dispatched by another figure and Kira bolted upright, drawing her sword rapidly. The first person threw their knife and Kira watched, wide-eyed, as it sunk into Kemif’s neck.

“We have no quarrel with you,” the second figure said, and Kira recognized the voice.

“You’re the hunters from earlier,” she gasped, stepping closer to see their partially obscured faces in the fire light.

“Yes. We were hired to tie up loose ends,” the first man said, “Our work is done, let us leave and we won’t hurt you.”

Motion flashed in the corner of Kira’s vision and a knife glinted in the light as Delvin slit the man’s throat. The second man turned in shock and Kira lunged at him, slashing her sword down. However, he was quick and rolled out of the way and darted off into the woods. Kira cursed and used magic to create a bright light before taking off into the woods after him. She came to a clearing and stopped, sword ready, as she looked around for the wood elf. She turned sharply when she heard a tree at the edge of the clearing rustle, only for an arrow to hit her chest, missing her heart by inches. Kira gasped and released a shout, frost blasting from her breath. The wood elf froze up and fell to the ground, shattering into many tiny pieces.

Kira fell to her knees and pulled the arrow from her shoulder with a hiss, her armor had prevented it from going deep, merely poking her skin, but the sting of it was killer. As she activated her healing magic, she saw Delvin jog into the clearing. He knelt beside her but she waved him off.

“I’m fine,” she grunted, “His arrow barely pierced my armor. How are you?”

The man sighed, “I’m getting too old for this.”

Kira barked a laugh, “Sure, sure. What about the carriage driver?”

Delvin scoffed, “Bastard took the carriage and ran off. Scared out of his wits, most like.”

The lass glared at the ground in front of her, “Damn this whole shit show. The men who attacked us were sent to monitor Kemif and make sure he was successful or killed.”

Delvin helped her to her feet and frowned, “Your dossier didn’t say anything about wood elves.”

“Aye. They said they were hired. Likely, Alexander doesn’t want to risk too many more of his own men,” Kira explained, “Kemif was a necessary sacrifice in his mind since he failed and got caught.”

The man scowled, “Failure is a death sentence then? You said they tried to kill Arrenus, too.”

Kira nodded grimly, “Yes, likely Pentinius is trying to mitigate how much information his cronies leak.”

“With a third of the members gone, do you think they’ll take a break?” Delvin asked as the two reached their camp.

Kira bit her lip, “It’s hard to say. I guess we have to wait and see.”

The man sighed tiredly, “Figures,” he mumbled, “What do you say we go home? I don’t want to be out here anymore.”

Kira nodded, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so excited for what's to come.


	13. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! As I said last chapter, I am close to finishing the writing of this story. I'm pretty pleased with where it's going. My family is mostly moved into our new place, so things are going to settle down soon and I can get back to writing more consistently.

Brynjolf had not been awake for very long when Delvin and Kira entered the cistern looking like death. Both of them had blood on their armor and both looked like they hadn’t slept, which would explain why they were back so early in the morning.

“I don’t like the looks of this,” Svetlana muttered from her spot next to him at the desk.

“Aye,” Brynjolf agreed lowly before getting up and walking over to the other two.

They were already halfway over and when Brynjolf wrapped his arms around Kira, she practically collapsed into him. He gently helped her over to the desk and sat her down on his chair, Svettie letting Delvin take hers.

“Glad to see you two back so soon,” Brynjolf said, gently ruffling Kira’s messy hair, “But you look like death.”

Kira didn’t say anything and Delvin barked a humorless laugh.

“One of the fuckers was already there and tried to take the job from us,” he explained, “But Siddgeir’s steward recognized the man was not one of us and had him arrested.”

“That sounds good,” Svetlana interjected, obviously confused.

Delvin shook his head, “Oh, that bit was. But we decided to bring him back with us and when we stopped to camp, two mercenaries killed the bastard and nearly killed Kira.”

Brynjolf immediately knelt beside Kira and cupped her face, “Are you alright, my lass?”

She nodded, looking absolutely exhausted, “Aye. Shot an arrow at me but barely pierced my armor. I’m fine,” she whispered, patting one of his shoulders.

“What of the men who attacked you?” Svetlana pressed.

“Dead,” Delvin said, “We rode all night after it happened.”

The Nord woman nodded, “I’m glad you two made it back safely. I know you want to sleep, but tell me the rest and then I’ll let you go.”

Brynjolf sent Svettie a withering look but didn’t fight her on it as Kira and Delvin quickly filled them in on the rest of their trip. Luckily, it didn’t take them that long but they looked ready to collapse when they were done. Kira had slouched against Bryn, eyes fluttering open and closed as she fought sleep. The red haired man sent Svetlana a questioning look and she nodded. Bryn smiled gratefully and helped Kira up, tucking her under one of his arms and walking with her to the spare room in the passage between the cistern and the Flagon. He gently lay the lass on one of the beds and pushed the other against it, lying down and pulling her already sleeping form to his body. Kira smelt of dirt and blood and sweat, but Brynjolf looked past that easily, simply relieved that she was home and okay.

After a couple hours, he slipped away, heading back to the cistern to work with Svettie, only to find her and Delvin both gone. Rune said he saw the two head back to the surface together. Brynjolf sighed and sat alone at the guild master’s desk, staring blankly at the dossier on the Snakes’ Bane members. Already, a third of them were out of the picture and it looked like Pentinius was getting cautious. The thief fervently hoped that there would be a break. The past few weeks had been non-stop chaos and he wanted to visit one of those natural hot springs in the tundra with Kira.

Brynjolf chuckled to himself, such a silly thing to be so hung up over. But ever since he’d had a taste of it in Whiterun, he wanted to visit a hot spring. He could picture it, a small tent by the water, clotheslines for privacy, and Kira pressed against him in the hot water. He’d stay in the water longer than her, if only to watch her get out and dry her dripping figure off. He’d come up behind her while she was bent over to dry her legs and press himself against her, hands gliding up her back…

Something smacked into Brynjolf’s face and he fell to the floor with a surprised shout. Laughter erupted around the cistern and he got back up, glaring at his guild mates when he noticed the small pouch of gold that hit his face.

“You looked like you were having a real good dream there, Bryn,” Thrynn teased, the nearest to him, “Had to make sure you weren’t slacking off at work.”

Brynjolf threw the small pouch of gold at the man, laughing when it hit his nose. Thrynn cursed and held his nose, “Bastard! You could’ve broken it!”

“Already looks broken anyway,” Rune teased, and more laughter filled the cistern.

“What are you morons doing?” a new voice asked, and all eyes turned to Kira as she entered the cistern, looking refreshed.

“Sorry if we woke you, lass,” Brynjolf called as she approached him.

She waved a hand dismissively, “I’m feeling fine now,” she said, “Just hungry.”

“Maybe you could have some sausa-” Niriun started, but was cut off when Etienne elbowed him harshly.

Kira snorted, trying and failing to stifle her laughter, “You’re all children,” she chided.

“And we’re leaving,” Brynjolf said, wrapping an arm around Kira and steering her laughing form from the cistern.

He sent one last glare at his friends before climbing the ladder to the surface.

* * *

They ate together at the Bee and Barb, and Kira caught up with Iona. Brynjolf didn’t say much, mainly listened to the conversation as he traced nonsensical patterns onto the back of Kira’s hand. She seemed so at ease around her friends, and would always send him happy smiles which he returned eagerly. He knew Keerava and Talen were staring at him every so often, confused and fascinated by his demeanor.

When he left hand-in-hand with Kira, he saw their slack jaws from the corner of his vision. Kira gave him a puzzled look as they stepped into the city.

“You’ve got a very self-satisfied look on your face,” she pointed out.

The man shrugged, “What, a man can’t have a bit of an ego about having such a wonderful woman by his side.”

Kira blushed and looked away from him for the short walk back to Honeyside, much to Brynjolf’s amusement. Once the two were inside, he pressed her to the wall, hands resting on her waist.

“So shy, lass,” he whispered into her ear, “I mean every compliment I give you.”

“I…” Kira breathed, but gasped as his lips pressed against her throat.

He made a trail of kisses across her neck, hands sliding up to cup her breasts, but stopped when Kira pushed him back.

“Wait, Bryn,” she said frantically, “I’m filthy.”

The man chuckled, “Aye. Just how I like you.”

The woman scoffed, “Very funny. Now let me bathe, you animal.”

He let her go and watched as she grabbed a bar of soap and a change of clothes before turning back to him.

“There’s a private area right under my porch,” she explained, “You can either join me or wait here.”

Brynjolf’s belt was already on the floor and she rolled her eyes at him. They stripped to their small clothes and wrapped towels around their bodies before heading outside and descending into the cold water of Lake Honrich. Kira had shrouded the area under her porch with sailcloth, hiding it from the rest of the world. She didn’t take off her small clothes, though and Brynjolf felt a hint of disappointment. Though, it was quickly gone when she offered to let him scrub her down.

“No funny business,” she said as she handed him the soap bar, “I mean it. Save it for when we’re inside.”

The man grinned, “Aye, lass. Whatever you say.”

She rolled her eyes but let him get to work. He may not have been the most honorable man, but he did as requested and got all the hard to reach spots and never let his touch linger near sensitive areas. Nevertheless, even in the cold water, Kira seemed flushed afterward. She wordlessly took the soap bar from his hands and started running it along his arms. He realized immediately why she was so flushed. It wasn’t a sexual act, but it was so intimate to let someone else run their hands over your body. There was a level of trust that had to be there, and the feeling of Kira’s fingers sent pleasure throughout his body. He felt relaxed and taken care of, feelings he realized he felt a lot around her. 

When she retracted her touch from his body, he turned to face her and tilted her chin up for a loving kiss. Her hands rested against his chest as they kissed slowly and tenderly. Brynjolf kept his hands on Kira’s back, one at the base and one between her shoulder blades, keeping her body pressed against his. When they pulled away from each other to breathe, Kira’s eyes were lidded and she led him up the ladder back to her porch where they dried off before going back inside.

As soon as the door was locked, Kira started to remove her undergarments, letting them fall to the floor in a small pile as Brynjolf did the same. She led him to the bed and pushed him down on it, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him again. The kiss was short and she pulled back to sit up and slide a hand down her torso and dip two fingers into her core. She closed her eyes and sighed as she touched herself, biting back a moan when she felt Brynjolf pull her hand away and slide two of his own, thicker and longer, fingers inside her. It didn’t take long to work her open and she was soon sinking herself down on his cock, hands curled into fists against his chest. Brynjolf gripped her waist harshly when he bottomed out inside her, but his hands relaxed when she started moving. He stroked her back and sides, occasionally fondling her breasts as she rode him.

Her pace wasn’t fast, but it was passionate. She felt him move inside her with each roll of her hips and she moaned, hands coming up to cup Bryn’s over her chest. He joined her in her moans as the pace sped up. Eventually, she was bouncing on his cock, his hands on her rump as he watched, mesmerized.   
“Oh gods,” she choked, doubling over as she came.

Brynjolf grabbed her ass and moved her on him, causing her to groan at the overstimulation. He came quickly, however, with a moan and his head thrown back in pleasure. She rolled off him and quickly grabbed a cloth to wipe themselves down before snuggling against him on the bed again, head resting on his chest. They basked in the afterglow together, contentment washing over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	14. Before a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! we are reaching the climax of the story!!! as i said, the total number of chapters will be about 20, so we're nearing the end. 
> 
> not to fear, however, as i am working on another fic for Skyrim. It's still my OC Kira, but this time it follows her working with the companions and a romance with Farkas.

The week after Kira and Delvin’s return from Falkreath was quiet. Jobs went smoothly and there had been no trouble from the Snakes’ Bane for either the Guild or the Brotherhood.

It made Kira nervous.

Inigo and Serana had not yet returned, but a courier had arrived a few days ago with a letter saying that they were on their way to Falkreath. Some weight lifted from Kira’s chest at the news, but she felt vulnerable without her two most trusted companions. The Guild was just as nervous, the members keeping to the Ragged Flagon and the Cistern as much as possible, only leaving for jobs. Svetlana even went so far as to order her subordinates to abstain from alcohol and sex while they were out to limit the chances of them being captured or made to reveal information. Maven had some of her more trusted guards monitoring any travelers or pilgrims passing through the town, and Iona was never far from Kira’s side when she walked around the town. The tension in the Rift was thick and even some of the ordinary citizens seemed to suspect something was going on.

The one thing keeping Kira sane was the fact that she and Brynjolf were able to spend plenty of quality time together. The others in the Guild poked fun at them for how “disgustingly in love” they were, and Kira would laugh it off. Despite the tension and stakes of the larger situation, she was happy. Romance and domesticity had, before Brynjolf, seemed like a far-off dream. But now, she was living that dream.

Memories of her previous lover would bubble up in Kira as she mused about her relationship with Bryn, but, unlike before, there was a happy and wistful feeling that accompanied them, not despair. Anya had been the first love in Kira’s life and, for several years, the only one. Someday, Kira would tell Brynjolf about Anya, but those memories were still locked up tight in her head.

For now, Kira tried to focus on the present as she trained with Svetlana in the Thieves Guild.

“Your stance is getting better,” the older woman critiqued, “But your movements are still clumsy, you let the weight of the hammer pull you down.”

Kira huffed, “Yeah, well, two-handed weapons are not my forté. How do you fight with such clunky and large things?”

“Plenty of practice,” Svettie responded frankly, “I’m sure I’ve been fighting since before you were a babe. Now try and decapitate that dummy again.”

The younger woman sighed and got into her stance, gripping the warhammer firmly before twirling and swinging at the practice dummy’s head. With a grunt of effort, the head of the hammer hit the dummy, but just below the head. Definitely a deadly blow on a person, but not the target. Kira released another sigh in annoyance and readied herself again. It took a few more tries before she finally hit the dummy’s head, lobbing it off the body and onto the stone floor.

“Not bad. You’re finally getting the hang of it,” Svetlana praised, “Now let’s finish for the day. I have Brynjolf managing the Guild, but I’m sure he’d rather be with you.”

Kira flushed at that and nodded, following her friend and mentor into the main chamber of the cistern. Svetlana had not been trying to mock or embarrass Kira with her comment, but the lass still got flustered when she was reminded about how smitten Brynjolf seemed to be with her. Of course, the man brightened considerably when he noticed Kira approaching, a smile pulling at his lips as his arms opened to embrace her. She fell into them and sighed happily, even if his Guild armor was not the most comforting thing to be snuggled against.

“How was training, lass?” he asked sweetly.

“I decapitated a training dummy,” Kira murmured.

The man laughed and pat her head, “That’s my girl. It’s near dinner time, shall we head up to the Bee and Barb?”

She smiled up at him and kissed his chin, “We shall.”

Brynjolf’s grin turned lecherous and his hands dipped toward her ass, “Or we could go back to your place and I can eat something else.”

“Very funny,” Kira deadpanned, “I’m very hungry, now feed me.”

The thief laughed and stepped away, pulling her along by one of her hands, “So demanding. Let’s go.”

They were stopped at the exit of the guild by Maul.

“Be careful,” he warned, “There’s a stranger at the Barb. She seems to just be a traveling woman, but keep an eye out.”

“Aye that we will,” Brynjolf said, frowning.

Kira gave him a nervous look as the secret entrance closed behind them, “We’ll just keep our conversation light,” she said, “Even if this woman is a harmless stranger, I don’t want to risk anything.”

Bryn nodded in agreement and the duo walked arm-in-arm to the tavern, conversation light, as discussed. Sure enough, there was an unfamiliar Breton woman amongst the normal customers, and the couple made sure to sit on the opposite side of the room from her.

Keerava begrudgingly served them, still cold toward Brynjolf even though the Thieves Guild had become simpatico with the Bee and Barb once again. The argonian woman loved Kira, though, adored the woman enough to keep her annoyance at the red-haired thief to herself.

It allowed the two lovers to enjoy a peaceful meal together, despite the overall tension.

“You’ve never been fishing?” Brynjolf asked, dismayed, as the two ate, “Not even on your travels?”

Kira laughed, looking a little sheepish, “No. I mainly have venison while I’m on the road.”

“I’ll teach you, lass,” Bryn said, “You can’t live in Riften and not know how to fish.”

Kira laughed again, any embarrassment gone, “I can’t picture you fishing, darling. I don’t think you have the patience for it.”

Brynjolf smirked and waggled a finger at her, “Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong. Patience is necessary in our line of work. I’m only impatient for you.”

He said it quietly enough that no one else would hear over the chatter of the tavern, but Kira blushed nonetheless. Gods curse this man for being able to turn her into a blushing and stuttering mess, no other had been able to do it before. Bryn, of course, noticed that she was flustered and nudged her ankle with one of his feet, smiling coyly at her. She smiled back and nudged at his foot with hers, playing his game. She knew that she would soon have to tell him about her past, why she struggled with his affection sometimes, where her scars came from…

Kira pushed those thoughts from her head and slid her foot up Brynjolf’s leg, dangerously close to his crotch. The man jumped a little, but smirked at her.

“Cheeky lass,” he muttered.

Kira fluttered her lashes at him over the rim of her mug, but made no verbal response.

As their evening continued, she noticed that the strange woman had left and she frowned, catching Brynjolf’s attention.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“The stranger’s gone,” Kira responded, nodding toward the now empty chair.

Bryn’s mouth pursed and he nodded, “Aye. Let’s hope she just went up to her room.”

They finished the rest of their dinner quickly and paid, leaving the Bee and Barb. Kira took a deep breath as they stepped outside, inhaling the fresh Riften air.

“I love it here,” she said as they made the short walk back to her house, “I think, after all this is done, I’ll make Riften my home."

Brynjolf pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head, “I’d love that more than you could know.”

The woman leaned into him and hummed in contentment, “There’s something I need to tell you. Last secret, I promise.”

They stopped in front of the door to Kira’s house and she pulled out her key, but froze when Brynjolf gasped. In a flash, Kira turned around and saw the strange woman holding a knife to his throat, his body glowing with paralysis magic.

“Make a move or a sound, and I will slit his throat, Dragonborn,” the woman purred, “And that would be such a waste. Don’t you think?”

Kira’s mouth curled into a snarl, but she remained quiet, eyes flashing between her lover and his captor. The stranger chuckled lowly.

“Why don’t we step inside, hm?” she asked, “Pentinius sent me to chat with you.”

Brynjolf’s eyes looked frantic and Kira’s jaw clenched as she nodded. She unlocked the door and let the woman inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, the stranger dropped Bryn to the floor and lunged forward, her dagger slicing into Kira’s thigh. Instantly, Kira felt her body locking up, the paralysis poison flowing through her blood. The other woman laughed and looked down at her as she collapsed to the ground.

“Your affection for this man has made you weak,” she sneered, “And it became your downfall.”

“Fuck… off…” Kira gasped out, her last words before her vocal cords were paralyzed.

The woman laughed again, “Such harsh words to say to a fellow Breton. I’m Vieviane, by the way. I’m sure you’ve heard about me from Sovia, the traitorous bitch. Anyway, you’ll be coming with me. I’m sorry to say your handsome man will not be going anywhere.”

Kira wished desperately that she could move, and she managed to lock eyes with Brynjolf, the two of them sprawled on the floor. She hoped he could see her love for him in her eyes. She saw the love in his, and tears leaked from both their eyes as Vieviane’s dagger plunged into Brynjolf’s ribs. It was the last thing Kira saw before the pommel hit her head and she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um,,, dont kill me? 
> 
> next chapter will be up within the next few days.
> 
> dont forget to comment and kudos!


End file.
